Wind of Change 2
by Chys Lattes
Summary: Wind of Change RP chapter 2, As posted by Chys Lattes/Marick Waters(Yami Eien) character.
1. Wind of Change 2

     The Winds of Change Ch2 

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade  
     Date: Sat Jan 18, 2003 8:42 pm  
     Subject: Music is the soul...  
     ooc: Delith will do it for free!!!!!!

     ic: I stood in the far back of the room, leaning against a post. Dark Stars was a good band, and I liked listening to them. The singers were good, guitars and keyboards were awesome,. and the drums were a hit. I looked around, and started to move forward, flipping the chip in my pocket around, and then I was at the restroom, then the stage door. I pushed it open, and entered. I slipped into some shadows, and waited. At 10, the managers pushed their time up by an hour because of the crowd's reaction, and I guess one of the others had backed out, I saw Marick walking with his keyboard, a happy smile on his face.

     "Yami." I said, deliberately using that name because I knew he would understand who it was.

     He stopped, set down the keyboard, and walked over.

     "Carl?"

     "Good show."

     "How'd you get in here?"

     "The door. I have something for you." I handed him the chip.

     "Huh? A chip?"

     "Plug in later. I found it on a history site. It talks about six legendary warriors called the Millenial Warriors, and two of them were Lucien Nightblade, and Yami Eien."

     "Huh?"

     "Trust me."

     "Marick! Ya comin?" called a voice.

     "Yeah, be right there." Marick looked at me.

     "I don't know Marick. I have to work tommorrow, so maybe I can ask around the Central and see what's up."

     "Good idea."

     I shook his hand, went home, and slept...

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     A night alone...

     Marick POV:

     'Strange Chip,' I thought, as I contemplated wether or not to plug in that night. I slipped it into my pocket and placed my hand on the ID scanner to unlock my door, then smudged my fingerprints from the glass cover once the door had clicked opened. (A little trick that helps to stop intruders who may have similar fingerprints. You never know, with all the 'clones' running around these days....) I had just gotten home and had only been accosted on the street once by a mean little blue haired guy with a sword who thought he could take my keyboard. Let's just say he's gone on to better things... somewhere far away from me in the Dark Realm... now, back to me:

     I stepped into the dorm room 114, turned on the light and immediately was attacked by Issean's damn black labrador, Mac. I had barely set my keyboard down on the table when this gigantic creature knocked me to the ground and began to nuzzle my face and lick my hands. Sick. Dog licked. And his breath stank of toilet water. Great. I was willing to bet I would need an antiviral shot of some sort soon. 

     "Yo, Asshole!" I called to get Issean's attention as I knocked the dog to the rug and shakily stood, leaning on the back of the couch in the main room. No one answered. Funny, I had thought he would be home by eleven or so, and it was already fourty-five past. I slipped my jacket and shirt off and tossed them in the hamper as I passed through my room, shutting my door to the annoying mut, and trying to remind myself that I would need to wash those dog licked clothes later. After a quick shower and a good long restful nap, I awoke with a start and realized I hadn't checked out the chip, still in the pocket of my jeans. 

     After retrieving the chip, I looked it over again with a new point of view. Perhaps this Carl guy didn't mean any good will at all... It could have been Viral. If it were, it would be extremely dangerous to plug in and check it out, even if it did appear in the guise of a simple data file. While Issean provided me with the state of the art protection every time I plugged in, even his own home made programs couldn't prevent a mind capture on a dreamscape in someone else's encrypted data chips. Ours were designed as safeguards for when plugged into a hand held, when linked on a widespread sattellite system, or our personal servers, or the mainframe at the College. Usually these are only used for surfing and school related research. There was no telling where this thing had come from or who had messed with it. It's like taking candy from strangers. 

     Always the curious type, I logged it into the computer I kept as a spare and ran the usual tests to be certain. All our protections turned up safe, and it seemed perfectly compatable with my extra handheld...so what would it hurt to do it now? I figured, with strange things like this, it would be a good idea to plug in to a network and get a registered supporter on the line, but I would rather have had Issean here to help should something try to perform a crash or a mindcatch, possibly resulting in a loss of memory or a comatose type state, which are the more common 'drug' type viruses that are mass produced by the hour by the weirdest of the weird. Also, getting a guide is considered a 'childish' thing to do, or the action of one who is overcautious, as it is logged permanently in open databases, everyone knows who the 'chickens' are. Still, it was a good safeguard, as there would be someone there to digitally unplug you should something hazardous occur. Otherwise, you'd be dead or close to it for a while before anyone in the real world could come, and by then it's usually too late. It was true, though; when there was actual danger, no one thought a guide to be a laughing matter after the fact. I knew some people who had had close brushes with this type of danger, and others who had died from it, alone, simply because they didn't want to pay the network's guide fee.

     I decided to get Ran, our percussionist, who was a good 'Catcher', or guide, and would likely provide his services, under the table, and cheaper than the average registered worker would. That fact in mind, plus the fact that he owed me a couple lunches, got me to call him up and have him log on to my spare server. I was going to check it out. I figured it wouldn't hurt to be cautious though, and my curious nature always seems to win out. Funny thing, that.

     Who would have known that one little damn data chip could permanently alter a person's life?? 

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Sun Jan 19, 2003 1:43 pm  
     Subject: History...

     The history chip.

     I had saved it on impulse, and then, on another impulse, I had given it to Marick.

     Why?

     A roar came from an alley, bringing me back to the present. I was in the street, walking home, and there was a pale yellow cloud spreading out of an alleyway. I slowly drew my nine-millimeter, and backed across the street. I slapped a clip home, and locked it in. The cloud stopped spreading, and another roar came out of it. I leveled my nine, and kept my aim tight on the cloud.

     The two buildings beside the alley exploded outwards, and a creature from myth was there.

     Nine feet of solidly powered muscle.

     The body of a man, gird only in a loincloth.

     The head of a raging bull.

     Minotaur.

     I thumbed the safety on the nine, and opened fire. Three shots cracked into it's chest, and two more into it's right knee. The Minotaur charged across the street, and leapt to the side, one hand ahead of myself, so I could vault into the air, and I spun, bringing myself back into line with the monstrosity, and opened fire again. I landed on my feet, and slid back a bit. When I pulled the trigger, there was a dull clack. Empty. I holstered it, and drew my knife, which I sent flickering through the air to sink into it's chest, then my hand alighted on my sword. I drew it, and suddenly, I was in the Zone.

     The Zone was, for me, a perfect battling feeling.

     Everything was smooth, and I knew almost instinctively what was going to happen before it did. The Minotaur charged, and I sidestepped, and slashed smoothly, drawing a spray of blood from it's knee, but not dropping it. Thick flesh and tough tendons. I jumped back as it turned again, and charged, vaulting off of a fire-hydrant, then a wall, and then, I was on it's shoulder. I reversed my sword, and slammed it through the thick vein that was the Minotaur's jugular. I jumped clear as the beast fell to the ground, and then it faded away, leaving behind only a small golden pendant... 

* * *

     From: "Chys Lattes"

     History's Mysteries...

     Marick/Yami POV:

     ***???***

     It was raining again. My fault. "You made it rain again, Yami! When will you get ahold of yourself and stop doing things on impulse!" The taller woman complained in my ear as we walked down the darkened dirt road. Meriko always blamed me, with good reason, but at least it gave her reason to watch the lightning in the sky, which was her element, or so it seemed. That woman was always charged up about something... 

     Her sister walked along beside us, Jena being herself and waving her arms around in the air, letting the rain cover her hair and fall into her mouth. She hummed and laughed, enjoying the night. For an older woman, I would have assumed her to act her age, but she always seemed to act more childish than nescessary. Cute. Meriko sent her disproving glances but smiled regardless...

     "Eien, where are we going?" She asked me suddenly as she spun around and grabbed my shoulder. I looked up to meet her pretty eyes and shrugged. 

     "Wherever the road takes us!" Both women laughed at that as they walked along ahead of me.

     Then disaster struck in the form of a shadow at my back...

     ***Zanarkand, Tech Star College, Dorm room 114***

     I leaned back on the couch, still hooked to my computer, with Ran on the line as support should the need be. So far, so good. I read through the history chip curiously. There wasn't a lot there pertaining to this Yami character, not much was known about him other than general appearance, which, like many of the old races, had ancient bloodlines and an odd visage, like an elf. It was even written that he may have had a set of dark black wings to boot. He was good with the sword, and had the element of Ice, or Water, could make it rain at the tip of a hat, and was extremely fast, having been descended from a family of Sauron origin, which could be anything really, though considering the wings, he was probably a dark angel. One thing about that though, only the Sirens and Banshees of Sauron had pointed ears and fanged teeth. Not much to go on, but there was a lot of information on the way that the world was shaped at that time... A place called the "Promised Land" by its inhabitants. What a surreal place... There were even pictures that had been recorded in the electronic archives. I wondered if such a place still existed, and if any of the ancient races were really still living there. If humans could survive the millenia...well, maybe I would do a personal search for that later... Now, back to the mystery at hand....

     Yami Eien, called 'Darkness Eternal' in the history chip, lived millenia ago, and a person named Lucien, something about elemental powers, but the gist of it eluded me. There was an element assigned to every name on the list. I noticed a name I felt I recognized in there as well, Meriko. Also with the elemental powers-lightning. More names flickered on the list... Miyu and Kai, fire and shadow, and several others were included but their names were unknown. I scrolled down the list and accessed Lucien, but something blocked me from accessing the files properly and my digital view freezed. Ran pulled me out without asking, causing my head to swim and hurt terribly for a moment. He talked to me for a while as I recovered my equilibrium and apologized, saying it could have been a burner glitch on the chip, or a viral trap, either way, it was better to back off while I could. I thanked him and went on with my search. I figured that Carl probably found a way in on his own, and since he was more interested in that name anyway, it would be his department. Whatever it was, it had a very large file size, either a lot to do with that character or a big digital trap. Then I noticed a large file simply called: "Eien". I figured I should look into it.

     When I accessed the file, Ran screamed at me to stop. Something was terribly wrong, I heard him cry out to me. I couldn't though, it wouldn't let me back out and Ran's voice began to fade into the background... It almost felt like when I hooked up to my keyboard, only a little more ethereal. It was good. Soft, like floating in a void, just existing, then I was feeling the pain in my chest and legs. I had landed on my feet, after falling for what felt like ages. There was a beautiful white sword in my hand and I marveled at the old style in which it had been forged. That thing must have been worth a fortune! I didn't have much time to think about it as I felt my feet move, not of my urging, but on their own, as if someone else was in control of my body.

     A woman screamed and I heard a thud on the ground behind me. It was cold, raining. There was lightning striking the ground all around me. That shouldn't have been happening...should it? Running, far, fast, can't see the trees, nor the buildings, but being vaguely aware that they had been there, then were gone as I passed, faster than I should have been able to. It was all a blur, but I didn't dare move. I really couldn't. Movement ahead...a woman in grey armor, her hair flying behind her as she races along infront of me. I am not chasing her, but running with her. Someone is escaping, yes, we must kill him!

     "Jena..." the woman seemed to cry, her tears sweeping away in the wind behind us. "She's dead, you bastard! Yami! Get him! GET HIM!" 

     Something hit me, hard, blood on my chest, but I kept running untill I fell, and even then I didn't want to give up. I pulled from the sky a deluge of water, and it covered the land ahead of us. Without anywhere to go, our prey paused and backed up, letting the woman...Meriko... begin her attack....

     After casting a healing spell, I was on my feet again, and after the bastard who had killed my friend. He had run away, to the right, and my water shield was doing no good any longer. I released it and let it fell to the ground to soak the forest floor. Meriko was gone after him. She would be enough to handle him, her rage pulling her forward. I followed to be certain the deed was done. When I got to the clearing where they had been fiercly grappling, I saw a puddle of water and blood. Meriko's blood. The murderer had escaped, and scarred the woman's once so beautiful face for life...

     Ran slapped me across the face and I awoke. I had been laying on the floor, still plugged in, my head swooning and that god damn dog was sitting on my leg. I must have fallen from the couch when trying to rationalize the digiral world around me. Why had I reacted so strongly??

     "I rushed over as soon as I could, man. Sorry I didn't come over first thing, but I thought that a manual digital override would be enough. No, come on, unplug and calm down." Ran ordered me to sit as he kicked Mac, who nipped at his leg, aside. The dog walked around the couch and rested his big black paws on the arm of the couch, one on either side of my head, where I had layed down to rest after pulling the plug. 

     "If you drool on me I am going to own a new fur coat..."

     Mac barked and hopped down to sit under the table where my keyboard had been resting since I got home. Ran sat across from me at the table and glared at me thoughtfully. "Don't do that again. That was some...weird...shit..." Right then, the door opened and I glanced at the clock above the vid screen. It was right after one in the morning. Issean set his books on the table and glanced about the room, then noticed Ran and myself and said hello offhandedly. He walked into his room and sat at his computer, immediately plugging in and chatting with his friends. So much for the company of friendly roommates...

    

* * *

     WOC 2  
     WOC1 again  
     Back to Index 


	2. Wind of Change 3

     The Winds of Change Ch3 

* * *

     From: "Dracahl Nailo"  
     Date: Sun Jan 19, 2003 5:39 pm  
     Subject: Mah Intro 

     (Vash) I was watching Tv in my Dorm, waiting for Fuko to get back with Pizza, I was slowley polishing my Gun, while watching Undergrads. Then the door opened and Fuko walked in.

     "Hey Steel." She said.

     "Hi Kirisawa." I said back. 

     "Pizza here."

     "Well took you long enouph."

     "There was this cute guy and well."

     "OK OK, Give me pizza." I said getting up placing my gun on my desk. I walkd over grabbing one pizza box and returning to my seat. I opened it to find Pepperoni and Bacon thin Crust MMMMM my fav.

     "Thanks Fuko, I'll get pizza tomarrow." I said starting on peace one.

     "No prob Vash." She said plopping down in her chair. Then a knocking sound, So I went to the door. It was Rocco from the Alpha Alpha Frat.

     "Hey Vash give me food." He said.

     "We don't have any." I said closing the door on him. 

     "I smell food in there, you wouldn't be holding out on Rocco."

     "No go away, I have a gun remember."

     "Fine I will be back."

     "Ya whatever." I said sitting down, how ironic that the anoying Frat guy from Undergrads is also named Rocco. I sat down and continued my food.

     Then the door bursted open and my twin brother Knives walked in.

     "Hey Bro, I need money, and OOOO pizza, and Helloooo Fuko nice to see you again."

     "Fuck you Knives." Fuko said.

     "Sausey, Yoink." He said grabbing a peace of Pizza.

     "Knives I just gave you money yesturday, what did you do with it."

     "Uhhhhh..... Alchohal for end of Term Party."

     "End of Term isn't for 5 days."

     "Well Pre-End of Term Party, and we drank it all yesturday."

     "How they hell do you drink 500 bucks worth of Alcohal."

     "I had help."

     "Rocco and Brian..."

     "And others."

     I just shook my head.

     "Well I don't got any cash right now."

     "Damn, well thanks for the pizza, Fuko as Hot as always ya got any cash."

     "Yes."

     "Can I have it."

     "No, fuck you."

     "MMMM Spicy."

     "Pig."

     "I meant the pizza."

     "Knives go away, you have a frat house go to it."

     "Ya fetch boy." Fuko said tossing Two bucks out the door.

     "Mine!!!" He said leaping out the door. I got up and closed and locked the door.

     "My Brother is a fruit."

     "You can say that again."

     "My Brother is a Fruit."

     "I didn't really mean say it again."

     "I know."

     "Bye Vash!!"

     "Go Away Knives!"

     "......ok....." 

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Mon Jan 20, 2003 8:32 am  
     Subject: Time to Clock in.

    

     I walked down to the old bus station in New Clareview thinking i could catch a shuttle to work. No such luck as it was late. So i was forced to run, and like the wind carried me i made for the Skyreach centre.

     "Your late" Cried my boss, "I oughtta GUT you".

     "Try it fat ass" i replied.

     I walked out into the bright lights and loud music of the central battle complex, same old same old. My opponent tonight was supposed to be some tough guy from New Avalon(England).

     The lights went dark and the ring lights began to glow. I looked at my enemy with a stern look but he lust grinned his cocky grin.

     The huge monitors at the top of the dome began to show pictures of us in the form of a classic "Fight of the century" style. The announcer began walking over to me and i thought to myself, "Hurry up i need money".

     "So Domoen, think you can take your 100th win in a row tonight"

     "Screw off"

     "Uhh....moving along, this fight is worth $100,000, what will you do if you win it?"

     "Shove it up your ass"

     "Fine im going" He angrily replied.

     He walked to my opponent in his little robotic way.

     "So as for you, Mr?"

     "Call me T"

     "All right then Mr.T, what is your prediction for this fight?"

     "My prediction.............PAIN"

     "WOW HE'S ALL FIRED UP FOLKS"

     Finally the battle was ready to start, as i sighed a sigh of relief. We took our places in the ring as always and a loud "BONG" sounded signalizing the start of the fight.

     He stalked towards me carrying his large mettalic club. I didn't move. He swung his club wildly as was to be expected from such a big dumb brute.

     I Easily dodged his club, and grabbed the hilt of my greatsword, Unsheathing it. I blazed across the arena at such an inhuman speed he could hardly follow. I then Began to royally lay the smack down on his candy ass with the blunt end of my greatsword. Battered and bruised i left T to lay there dead as i always did to my opponents.

     I walked out of the ring ignoring the cheering and announcers, i grabbed my prize money and i left. I took the picture of my sister out and stared at it again, then placed it back.

     As i Approaced my house i noticed the neighbourhood had been encased with a thick eerie blue fog.

     I thought this was very puzzeling.......

    

* * *

     From: "Delith"  
     Date: Mon Jan 20, 2003 10:47 am  
     Subject: Quota...

     I sat in my cubicle at work, plugged inot hte network. I had already filed my quota of network adapters that were needed, and where, so I was basically just surfing.

     Lucien....

     I stopped moving on the system. Plugged in, you couldn't technically "hear" or anything. However, you could be attacked, so I drew one of my handguns, and slid the top back, then released it.

     Lucien....

     I spun, going to one knee, and leveling my gun. Nothing. I stood, and slipped down a virtual corridor, a blank space on the system. I was now in another part of the world, Japan or something close to there. I put away my weapon, and began to move around again.

     I was looking on information about minotaurs. Having been attacked last night, I was curious.

     LUCIEN!!!!!

     I screamed, and then, I fell unconscious, sliding into a coma-like state, and I heard warning buzzers everywhere...

     ***LUCIEN POV***

     I hit the ground so hard I felt it shake the entire wall. I stabbed Excalibur into the ground, and slowly levered myself up, while I heard Yami screaming at me.

     This thing was tough.

     It was some kind of magic resistant Golem, and it would not stay down. It spoke then, in Deus' voice. "Cease this vain battle, fools. Thou shalt never be rid of me."

     I glared at the Golem, and lifted Excalibur in a two-handed grip. "I don't think so..."

     Yami and I rushed the thing, Kai and Miyu not that far behind. We jumped at the same point, and hit it at the same time.

     There was a shuddering silence, and then, the thing exploded, and I mean exploded, into hundreds of fragments...

     ***CARL POV***

     I sat up slowly, and felt behind my right ear. The plug was there, but capped with a sustainer, something designed to keep a plugged in user from dieing when they lose themselves. I pulled it out, and slowly stood, while a few people helped me out.

     "What...happened?" I asked.

     "You screamed, and then went into coma."

     "Coma?"

     "Yeah, all vital's below 4%. Coma, right?"

     "Yeah, that's coma. Look, I did quota toay, can I leave?"

     "Yeah, go."

     I slowly left the room, and then, as my strength returned, walked a little faster. I grabbed my jacket, and my floatboard. My floatboard looked like an old-fashioned snowboard, but with a shiny black bottom. That black surface held me suspended while I skimmed along through the air.

     I went to the roof, and took a breath of clean air. Despite Zanarkand's size, it was amazingly clean. I locked my feet into my floatboard, and ran the cable up my leg, under my jacket, and plugged in. Now, the floatboard ran off my own awareness.

     I jumped...

     I fell, straight down the side of the office building, for almost thirty stories, and then I crouched, and leaned back, stopping my self, while still moving forward. It was a rush, to fall like that. Now, I was moving at 80 kilometer an hour, and I flashed by other buildings, some so huge that I wanted to stop, land and do it again, but couldn't.

     I saw some flashing lights below me, and started to wonder what was up. I slowed, and floated down. I lifted my board so that it was in front of me, grabbed the tip, and unplugged, falling the last foot to the ground.

     "What happened?" I asked curiously.

     "Guy fell from the building. Dead on impact." a cop responded, hefting his pulsing weapon.

     Along the weapon there were blue pulsing veins, and I knew it was a plasma weapon.

     "Oh. Tough luck. See ya."

     I plugged back in, and hopped up onto my board, my feet re-locking into place, and I was gone... 

    

* * *

     From Chys Lattes

     After Class Marick POV

     The same damn lecture. What is up with this? NO-I didn't flunk and have to do it over for credit-this guy is just ranting on about something he has already drilled into our heads last week. Oh, how boring! Bad enough I had recorded it and memorized the damn speech, phrase for...weeehl, you get the idea. I kicked back on the couch to relax, listening to the recording once more, and remembering exactly what he'd said the first time, only at a slower pace. I think it was just old age or something, but our teacher was losing it. Maybe his marbles, maybe his ajenda, I dunno, but whatever it was was gone by lunch hour.

     Ran and I were sitting on the couch in the lounge at the college, scarfing down watered down burritos and trying to watch the little vid screen in the corner of the room, blaring something about Much more music, or some odd show, and keep up a healty conversation while studying for next classes tests. I hate when it's the testing time. There's nothing to do but study. Booorin'!

     I could have been out somewhere, like the park or something, just enjoying my day, but nooo, I wanted to pass the tests so I had to plug in to my handheld and study fever. Ran didn't have his handheld with him, he decided he'd read the book instead. He being the 'catcher', was more informed of certain 'theoretical' side effects from the overuse of plugging, had decided to forego that for a while. Ran was going to take it mildly until the end of the day, then he'd plug in for a little time with Yuri and Ryu somewhere on the digital realm. Sometimes I joined them there, but I figured today I had better study, seeing as last night I had that little episode with a certain history chip and forgot to study...

     But seeing as I had the damn lecture down, I figured I would pass the test, when said time came. Ran wasn't so certain. "You're too confident, Marick."

     "No, that's why I am STILL studying, moron!" I slapped him alongside the head. He almost choked on his food. Oops...

     "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KILL IT!" A scream ran through the 'female use only' dorms, (Ran and I called it the 'Witch's Hall') which were connected to the large Star Tech building by a covered walkway. I stood and tossed my burrito, the taste of which I really didn't care for anyway, into the nearest trash recepticle and ran to the hallway to see a woman racing, her high heels clicking loudly on the red bricks, from the women's dorms.

     Ran came up behind me and grabbed her blue sleeved arm. She tried to get away, mumbling something about killing a giant monster, then finally calmed enough to let Ran hold her a moment. "What happened?" He asked.

     She shook her head and pointed, covering her red lips with her right hand. She was crying a river and I really wondered what the hell had scared her so badly.

     "It's in my room! Oh, how did it get there! Get rid of it! Now!"

     "What is it?" 

     "It's a monster! That's what it is!"

     'Well, it's probably a mouse.' Ran mouthed to me over her shoulder, then continued to hold her, stroking her hair to calm her.

     "I can go look." I said. The worst I thought would happen was she'd have a squished mouse on her carpet when I got through with it. Ok, so I'd be nice and dispose of the rodent's corpse, but still, it would leave a squishy bloody mess...

     "Room 325?"

     She nodded. That was where she had come running from. I walked down the hall and into her room, slowly opening the door, so that if I scared the mouse out of hiding, I could stomp on it quickly and get this overwith before my next class. I walked in and didn't see a damn thing. Then I noticed the smell...that wasn't perfume... not hairspray... it wasn't even coming from the damn trash can. So what the hell was it?? I opened the door to her bathroom and thought I saw something moving under the sink. I switched the light on and gasped.

     THAT WAS NO MOUSE!

     Whatever the fvck it was, it was no rodent, that was for damn certain.

     It was chewing on something in its claws. Yes, that's what they were, claws. Not feet, not paws, C-L-A-W-S.

     This was no creature I had ever seen before. It really was monstrous, a body like a rat, but not, as it was as large as a small dog. It just about bumped it's head on the bottom of the sink though, as its neck was like a foot longer than the rest of its body, which, by the way, was covered in some sick looking green fur...

     Well, no stomping of this creature... I pulled my gun from my pocket and aimed at the creature which was still gorging itself on whatever the hell it had in its massive claws. I clicked the safety off and it seemed startled, looking up at me through red, glowing eyes. It's long, scaled tail twitched and it began to hiss at me, guarding whatever it had behind it, I assume. I fired off a shot and the damn thing dodged it! I let loose another one and hit it through the skull. It collapsed against the bottom of the shower wall and slumped in a dead heap, blood oozing from its body like a little river. The walls were covered in blood behind where I had shot it. Looks like the girl would have some cleaning up to do...

     I stepped forward an nudged it to roll it over, whatever it was, I dind't have a name for it. It looked like a rat and a lizard. Would love to have had one of those for a pet when I was little, that's for damn sure. Too bad I had to kill the thing, but I really didn't have the means to capture it right off hand... hmm... where there's one... is there more? I checked the rest of the room but didn't find any others. The rest of the apartment was clean too, well, in that sense of the word. There was a nasty trail of blood leading from the bedroom, under the bed, to where the rat-thing had died.

     There was nothing under the bed, thankfully. Back to the bathroom- What the hell? It was gone! The body was gone! Ka-poof! Nothing there any more, but a wall and floor covered in blood. Wicked weird...wait, there was something under the sink still... oh, ok, that was the grossest thing I had ever witnessed, for absolute certainty. There was a human foot under the sink, with several teeth marks embedded in the bloody flesh. Sick, sick oh, I thought I was gonna hurl. I didn't, but I thought I would.

     I went back out to the hall and found Ran leaning against the wall, the woman still in his arms, their mouths connected in a french kiss. Wonderful.

     "Ran...yo, asshole!"

     Ran looked up and gasped, then said, after parting, "Uh, yeah, you kill the mouse?"

     "It wasn't a mouse...Ran, man, we gotta talk...someone died in there."

     "Someone died?" The woman asked, brushing her auburn hair over her shoulder. "No one died, I don't have a roommate or anything, so it was just me in there."

     "Well then, how do you explain the disembodied foot under your bathroom sink?" The woman paled and ran into her room, only to come out screaming once more into Ran's arms. Ran looked a little pale and began to stroke her hair again. While she had gone to check, I had told Ran EXACTLY what I had seen. He'd said 'I would have nightmares for a week or so.' 

     Well, shit.

    

* * *

     WOC 4  
     WOC2 again  
     Back to Index 


	3. Wind of Change 4

     The Winds of Change Ch4 

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Tue Jan 21, 2003 8:01 am  
     Subject: The blue fog

     As i sat there outside my house, staring into the blue fog, i began to hear a noise. It sounded as though it was a cat, or maybe a pansy ass dog. Just then i noticed a small catlike creature emerging from the mist, it looked like a cat, but it hat spines on it's back.

     "Damn governments, experementing on poor defenseless...."

     I had hardly finished the sentence when i realised it was speeding towards me hissing, it jumped at me it's claws ready to slash my face. I grabbed it and booted it into the side of my house.

     "Whats your damage little kitty"? i asked it puzzled.

     "My only damage will be to you mortal".

     I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!! a talking cat threatening to kill me. I pulled my sword from my back and stood ready.

     And eerie glow came over the kitty and before i knew it it was the size of a large tiger. I thought to myself "Damn this government it Really needs to stop fucking up".

     It bolted towards me, not quite as fast as before but damn quick none the less. It swiped at me with it's huge claws that were maybe 4 inches long, i attempted to dodge but it caught my arm with one of it's claws.

     "You bastard". I yelled at it as i slashed at it's leg with my sword.

     "Whomp" with a mighty blow i sent it's leg off, it howled in pain.

     "Prepare to die". It yelled.

     Haveing severed it's leg i would have hoped it would have slowed, Not by a longshot, if anything it got faster out of anger. It again ran at me but it this time tried to bite me, i just managed to jump to the side.

     "This is stupid, It's a cat". I murmered to myself reaching for my dual pistols. I let loose with a flurry of 10 shots into it. "Slam" the cat fell to the ground, but as the cat died it said the strangest thing.

     "Lord Deus.....Will rise again, and your world will be destroyed".

     "Deus" i thought to myself, i've heard that name before...... 

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Tue Jan 21, 2003 4:33 pm  
     Subject: News

     "And in earlier news today, there were scattered reports of odd deaths occuring throughout Zanarkand. As you all know, a Minotaur was spotted yesterday, and today the dismembered foot of an unknown man was found in a dorm at Star Tech College, along with the body of a mysterious creature. Also, an odd cat was reported to have attacked another man today, but was gunned down by a near-by citizen, who is in the hospital tonight."

     I unplugged as they moved on to weather. I shook my head as I considered the golden amulet in my palm. It was warm, almost hot. It was inset with a ruby in the shape of a drop of blood.

     Marick...

     I stood, and grabbed both my jacket, and floatboard. Outside, I hooked up, and joined the streaming overhead traffic. I dropped out near Tech Star, and stopped at the gates. "Hey man, I'm here to see Marick Waters."

     The dude in the booth punched up marick, and I gave the guy my name, and he gave it to Marick, and I was let in. I moved forward, heading to Marick's dorm. I crouched down, then jumped, and stopped at Marick's balcony. "Yo, Marick!"

     Marick opened the balcony door, and I landed as he walked out, a jacket on to protect against the rough wind. "Hey Carl. What's with that chip you gave me?" "Huh? I don't know. I saved it on impulse, and then gave it to you. Was it viral?"

     Marick hesitated, "No, but it really screwed me up, and there was a file on there that was labeled Lucien. What's in there?"

     "I don't know, it's coded."

     "Ah. Well, what do you need?"

     I pulled out the amulet. "Do you know what this is?"

     "No."

     "Well, I grabbed it when the Minotaur vanished, so maybe, well, I was hoping you could help."

     Marick grinned. "Not me, but maybe Issean."

    

* * *

     From: "Delith"  
     Date: Wed Jan 22, 2003 8:33 am  
     Subject: The Amulet...

     We sat in marick's dorm, waiting for Issean. When he got home, Marick quickly asked him to check the amulet out. Issean did, and when he came back, he said, "Nothing special, besides the fact it's two thousand years old. Pure gold, flawless ruby." He handed the amulet to Marick. When he did so, it flared up, a blue and white light.

     "Ahhhh!" Marick yelled, dropping the amulet.

     As soon as it was no longer touching him, the glow vanished. I bent, picked it up, and the glow appeared again, white dominating the blue, instead of the other way around, as it had been when Marick held it. "It hasn't done that before."

     "What's that?" Issean asked, pointing at a faint blue mist creeping under the balcony door.

     I turned, and stuffed the amulet in my pocket, and drew my nine-millimeter, while Marick grabbed his gun. Issean grabbed a short metal pole, and thumbed a switch, causing a brilliant blue blade to appear. I threw open the balcony door, Marick and Issean covering me, only to see the whole campus filled with the fog. Quickly, I grabbed my floatboard, and got set up. I rose into the air, telling Marick I'd be right back, and sped off, gaining altitude and speed. I finally got over the fog, and saw it covered only the campus, as though there were a force-field or invisible wall blocking it from spreading further. Just outside of the campus, I saw a bunch of guys with pulsing blue rifles, and alot of tanks. I dropped back to the balcony, and quickly filled in Marick and Issean. 

     "Quarantine." Issean said, flicking off his techno-blade.

     I kept my nine out, and then, it began.

     Roars, and screams, drifted out of the fog, and Issean re-ignited his techno-blade. I unhooked myself from my floatboard, and walked into the dorm, checked the lock on the door, and then went back to the balcony. I jumped onto the float board, hooked in again, and floated down to the ground.

     "What are you doing?"

     "I'm checking it out."

     "We'll meet you down there."

     "If you'd like." I said, my eyes scanning the fog.

     When I touched down, I tucked my floatboard under a picnic table, and kept my nine out, and leveled. Last time this had happened, I had faced a Minotaur.

     Now, it sounded like an army. I slowly advanced, nine raised.

     A dog-like lizard thing leapt out of the fog at my, and I fired, blowing it's head off. I heard an angry chittering sound, and spun, only to see a legledd weasel thing, with big black eyes, no mouth, and a tail, or tentacle. It's head split in half, revealing a mouth of needle teeth. I put two rounds through it's head, then another through it's body. I heard another chittering, and saw another creature, this time a cat with spines on it's back, leaping at my, hissing.

     A bright blue beam cut through the air, slashing the thing in half.

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Marick POV

     Deep Fog

     Issean made it downstairs before I did. I saw him run ahead of me to aid Carl by striking down a few of those gross assed monsters down there. On my way down the stairs, as he had already taken the elevator and left me behind, I ran into Ran and that woman, Lisa, still in a liplock, completely oblivious to the danger around them. I smacked him upside the back of his head and told him to take cover and get his gun. Lisa screamed and ran back to Ran's room, where she had been staying since the 'incident' and the 'copperheads' had gone to retrieve that man's foot from her bathroom in the Witch's Hall.

     When I made it oustide I hid behind a tree and took out two of the rat-lizards, which made very interesting sounds, like wind chimes, as they ran across the grass then the bricks as they came closer to me. Two of them lay dead and the others had spread out around me. Luckily I had brought my Tech-blade with me, just incase I would need to slice and dice, that was what had taken me so long to get my ass downstairs, retrieving it from where I had hidden it in my dorm room. 

     I would have two more good shots before I would have to either reload or switch to my blade. Carl was busy off in the distance, taking down some nasty ass looking critter that was almost as tall as he was. He seemed to be yelling at it, either cursing it or just cursing for the hell of it, but I heard some words in the din that would have made Yuri pass out. 

     Issean had just made it through the fog to the cat like creatures that were coming up alongside the north wall of the building. He slid his blade through one's neck then ran on to the next. Where in hell... or thereabouts... were they coming from? 

     There were a lot of people hanging out the windows, watching us fight. Some of them cheered us on! The rest of them took some shots at the beasts and even came down stairs, in the doorway, guarding from letting the bastards in to the dorms and the college doors with their various swords and guns. Every little bit helped. The interesting thing about them, though, was they were only trying to get into the women's dorms, where Yuri lived, and attacking the three of us outside primarily.

     I let off my last two rounds and hit down a catlike creature and another rat that had been about to team up on Carl's backside. I slid my gun into my pocket and drew out my blue-violet tech blade. After running to hide behind another tree, then catching a horse-like creaure with two heads from behind, I felled it and ran out to help Carl and Issean, who were now back to back, but only for a moment, as Carl dashed forward and struck down another black furred 'thing'.

     That was when I heard the sick cry and the mantra they all seemed to be chanting... "Deus revived...." 

     What the fuck were these things anyway? No time to think on it though, something grabbed me from behind...

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade  
     Date: Thu Jan 23, 2003 10:40 am  
     Subject: The power of the Amulet...

     "Who the hell is Deus'?" I yelled at one of the beasts.

     "Deus...will come again...." it croaked as I slashed it's miserable head off. Issean and Marick were there now, and the monsters were concentrating on us.

     They pulled back, all croaking about Deus.

     I spoke, but didn't take my eyes off them. "Anybody know who Deus is?"

     "Nope."

     "Not a clue."

     "He must be important though. Him, us or both. Because has anybody noticed that these things are only after us, and the woman's dorms?"

     "Yeah. It's weird."

     I took a few minutes to reload my nine millimeter, and saw Marick do the same. Issean spun his techno-blade, and got a firm grip on it.

     I swore as I saw more creatures appear in swirls of fog. "We're really out numbered." I stated. "I don't think we can win."

     "No, probably not."

     Then, I felt as though my voice wasn't my own. "What the... where am I?" My voice was now deep and resonant.

     Marick responded in another voice, one I recognized.

     "I don't know, but we're in deep shit."

     "Noted."

     "I think the amulet may help."

     "I don't have it. The Minotaur, remember?"

     "Damn."

     "Well, we won't fail, not this close to Deus."

     My voice returned, as I seemed to rise from a dream, and Marick shook his head, and looked at me.

     In unison, we said, "The amulet."

     I grabbed it from my pocket, and it flared, white over blue. Marick grabbed part of the chain, and the white and blue equaled out, and a bubble appeared, forcing the fog away from us. Issean was still ready to fight, and then, with a burst of light, the fog was gone, but the monsters remained. A golden light hung in the air, and the creatures howled, chittered, or screamed in pain, then the attack bagan again.

     This time, when I wielded my sword, I was in the Zone.

     I slashed down, continued into a thrust, and then brought my sword backwards in an uppercut. The creature facing me died fast. I spun, aimed, and fired at one of the weasel things, then spun again, my sword cleaving into a two-headed horse. My sword got hung up inside it, and I fired twice, taking off both it's heads. With a strong pull, I ripped the sword clear, then returned to the slaughter house.

     Suddenly, with shocking clarity, I saw bright blue lines slash through the air. Everywhere they hit, whatever they hit was vaporized.

     "Plasma weapons! Get to cover!"

     marick, Issean and I broke for the dorms, plasma bolts streaking around us. We got there, and I rolled under a picnic table, ontop of my floatboard, while Marick and Issean slipped behind it.

     Soon, the battle was over, and we were, in a sense, heroes...

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Marick Waters POV

     --Yuri's Room-- 

     "What the fuck was that, bro?" Yuri was panting, glaring out the window for the third time that hour.

     "No idea." Ryu said. He was standing by the doorway to the dorm room, gun in hand, waving to the people down the hall. 

     "Did you see Marick and Issean? Who's that guy with them?"

     "Er, Carl, I think."

     "Yeah, Marick mentioned him, so what the he'll... did you see them kick ass?"

     "Uh, yeah, they were being mauled out there. Did their fare share of mauling the competition too. What was it, sis?"

     "Not a damn clue. I killed the last one with my frying pan though, but right after, the fucker disappeared! Just poof, gone!"

     "What do you mean, gone?" He paused, "What happened while I was in the hall?"

     "It came in through my window and tried to rip my arm off, screaming something about a 'god' of some sort, 'Deus'? I really don't know. I bashed it a good one and knocked it to the floor."

     "It died?"

     "I thought it did. But it just vanished..." 

     --in the courtyard below--

     "Yo, they're celebrating." Issean said to me. I looked at the dorms and saw all the people waving. Carl was beside us, still on his floaterboard. He had the amulet in his hand, and it was still softly glowing whiteish.

     "What...is that?" I asked him. "Where'd it come from? I have the stupidest idea in my head, that I have seen it LONG before, and know what it is, but...not quite..."

     Nodding, he looked up at me and held the jeweled amulet in his hands, letting it catch the light as it swung back and forth. "I think it has something to do with what was found in the history chip. I wonder if we shouldn't look it up real soon..."

     "Uh, you can use my computer if you want to hook up, plug in, and do a massive search. I am powered by the shool, so it's kinda a free ride on high speed." Issean mentioned to Carl with a wave of his hand.

    

* * *

     WOC 5  
     WOC3 again  
     Back to Index 


	4. Wind of Change 5

     The Winds of Change Ch5 

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Fri Jan 24, 2003 9:09 pm  
     Subject: Led by the Mysterious Song of the Mist...

     It was late... The Master's last attempt to kill the other Millenials had failed. The Master has decided to send someone who is up to the challenge into the fray. We opened our eyes to find the blue mist surrounding us. We heard voices, the other Millenials were close, they were not stupid, they knew something was out to get them from this mist. We saw their silhouette's and decided we didn't want to be discovered yet. We leapt into the air and landed atop the roof of a building. We watched three of them run into the narrow alleyway where we had emerged. The fools were scratching their heads in confusion. We couldn't help it, a cruel smile appeared on our face. 

     These fools would be easier to kill then we thought. We couldn't believe that my Master was afraid of them. Of course, if 'they' woke up, it could mean trouble. After several minutes, they dispersed, presumably to look for the 'creature'. Then we noticed their attire. Much different than ours(Bakura is currently dressed as fashion dictated back in his time). We needed new clothing. Then we saw a shop, there was a sign that read CLOSED in the doorway. The shop happened to sell clothing. We went around back, even in our time one knew not to go through the front door. We drew our sword and slashed the door clean in half. Entering the shop, we saw various racks of clothing, we started grabbing clothes when a man with a piece of metal with a bar on the end turned some lights on. 

     It looked dangerous. We threw our sword at this foolish man and his hand fell off. The sword clattered to the ground a fair distance behind him. We walked over, grinning like a madman.

     "You are very foolish, what did you think you could possibly do to us?" we asked, still grinning.

     "Fuck you!" he spat.

     "You, are extremely rude, do you know how rudeness is dealt with where we are from?" we asked.

     He didn't answer.

     "Death." we answered, as we picked up his metal thing he had pointed at us. "Kindly tell us what this is, and if you're lucky, we won't kill you."

     "It's a gun, you crazyass son of a bitch!"

     "How does it work?"

     "... You pull the fucking trigger and a bullet comes out in the direction it's pointed!"

     "Interesting... like this?" we asked as we pointed the gun at him.

     "Whoa! You said you wouldn't kill me!"

     "We never said that..." We pulled the trigger and the man got a hole in his forehead. Blood splattered all over our face, we licked the blood, then laughed. "We like this weapon, we think we'll keep it."

     That night, we had changed clothes and were now wearing tight black pants, some low boots, a white, sleeve-less t-shirt, a black vest and three belts on our upper left arm. We had left our dirty blonde hair as it was and left the gold earrings and neckbands, as well as golden wristlets. We also kept our sidebelt with our sword and mist bottles, we decided to store those elsewhere. We found more guns in the shop as well, we only wanted the handguns, like the one we had killed the shopkeep with. Now we were sitting upstairs flipping through history books and current event flyers, trying to catch up with the times. It was finished within a day and a half. Now we could at least converse with some of these lesser individuals and not sound mentally handicapped.

     We gathered our things and left the shop, it was time to find a way to get close to the other Millenials. The Master had graciously provided us with detailed information about them. One influential one known as Marick Waters was currently attending Star Tech University. We would start there, and hopefully Marick would lead us to others. Strange, Marick's name sounded slightly familiar...

     We would get close, and see if he would be any threat, then we would move on. Step One, enroll at Star Tech University...

     (OOC NOTE: Chys: Sorry, Fieren...had to edit it...tell me if I missed something here!)

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Fri Jan 24, 2003 11:32 pm  
     Subject: A free ride...

     We didn't find whatever it was that had emerged from the mist. It was either very fast, or had some kind of chameleon ability. We gave up after two hours, and we alerted the police. We then returned to the dorms, and plugged in.

     ***NETWORK***

     I pushed back my trench, and placed one hand on my pistol. Marick was there, and we set out, going different ways, trying to track down the amulet.

     It was I who did it.

     When I called Marick, and he arrived, we watched the file.

     I would wish later I hadn't.

     ***NETWORK FILE #00415879-66958901-88958587***

     ***AMULET OF THE ELEMENTS***

     *The AMULET OF THE ELEMENTS is a relic well over four thousand years old. It was last seen with the HEROES OF THE APOCALYPSE, after their fight with the Nameless One. [see attached file #4458-9965-8820]. The HEROES OF THE APOCALYPSE apparently used the amulet to bring about astonishing changes about them, and it was said to have glowed whenever it was touched by a HERO. The amulet weighed approximately 1/2lb, and was made of solid gold, inset with a ruby [see attached picture file #55-98-88].*

     From there, the true trouble began, for both Marick and myself.

     We were seated, in the real world, in plain wooden chairs, and when the visions struck, we were overwhelmed, grasping the arms of the chairs in what seemed to be great pain, according to Issean later. However, for now, it was nly the visions...

     ***VISION 1***

     I fell, rose, and fell again. I struggled to rise on a shattered knee, using a dead mages staff for support. Soon my healing would go to work, and I would be good as new...

     ***VISION 2***

     A large black sword swept at me, trailing shadows as far as the eye could see.

     A blade of pure white slipped between it and me, and Yami shoved it back, scowling as I rose to confront Deus once more...

     ***FINAL VISION***

     White Lightning shot out of my right hand, slamming Deus into the wall.

     Yami threw a bolt of ice blue lightning, and the others joined in, Kai's the faintest of all. Deus screamed as our combined power hit him, and hit us as well, ripping us apart even as it did him, because of his soul bond...

     ***REAL WORD - CARL POV***

     My eyes popped open, and I sat up, ramrod straight. I was gasping for breath, and I saw Marick sitting on a low couch, looking at me.

     for a second, I didn't see Marick, only a warrior, and a friend named Yami Eian.

     But how could I remember somebody who had lived and died over two thousand years ago?

     That was the question.

     I needed an answer.

     One look from Marick said he believed the same thing. "Hey Marick, your band need another guitar?" I asked.

     "Why?"

     "I figure with the fog and all, we may want to stick together. I'm not half-bad, so maybe..."

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Sat Jan 25, 2003 10:38 pm  
     Subject: Who Ever Would Have Thought Infiltratrion Would Be Easy?

     ic: It was the third day we were on this plane and things looked much different than we were used to. Crime was everywhere, people with guns, swords even in some cases. The pathetic law enforcement tried their best to stop crime but were horribly undermanned, from what we'd observed thus far. That was just to name a few flaws in this world, currently, we were in an office for Star Tech College. The door was labeled: Admissions. Registering was simple, basic questions and all that. We had deliberatly registered in classes that Marick was registered, he would be the first we would check out. We were making our way across campus and eventually found our way to the auditorium where one of Marick's classes was. The professor was introducing us and one other.

     "Hey pricks, listen up!" The teacher called. "Now that I have your attention, we have a couple newbies to the class, welcome Carl Minsa and Bakura Evans."

     "Hi!" Carl said, he was another Millenial!

     We said nothing.

     "Why don't you two take a seat up near the blonde man with the keyboard." the teacher said, pointing right at Marick.

     Luck was on our side today, we made our way up the stairs and sat down next to Marick.

     "Hi." Marick said, offering his hand.

     "Hello." we answered, trying to hide a malevolent grin, we were in disguise and these fools had no clue! We took Marick's hand and shook it.

     "Hey, looks like we're in the same area, we got an experienced musician right near us." Carl said.

     "..."

     "Not very friendly are we?" Carl said.

     "No, we're not." we said, cracking my eyes at him.

     The class proceeded as it porbably should have, we never even touched an instrument. These fools never suspected a thing, and they had plugs in their heads, of all things. After class, several women who thought we were 'cute' spoke to us, we paid no attention though, our attention was elsewhere. Marick told ud about a club he frequented to play in a band. We would go tonight, to see what was what. Until then, we had several hours to brush up more on our historical information, plus we needed to learn more about guns... we liked those...

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Musical Expression (Marick)

     Ok, so here I was sitting in class across from Ran, who had his drumsticks behind his ears like you see some people do with pens, when these two guys walk in. It's the start of class, so I wonder if the newbies aren't just lost or something, then I notice one is Carl and sigh in relief. I waved to him and the professor took it upon himself to invite them both to sit near me. Well, that was cool. I wouldn't mind talking to Carl, since he's decided to join the band as second chair Guitarist. Ryu will always be first in my book, and in his, since it's kinda 'his' band, he being the band leader and having had the final decision on wether or not to integrate a second guitar into our already written and composed music. He'd agreed, but Yuri and he had been up all night writing out new parts.

     Ran took no part in this, as he didn't seem to care. Nothing about his part would be changed, the lucky ass. Oh, and did I mention that the brunette 'I' rescued from the giant monster rat is now HIS girlfriend? Yeah, go figure. She clings to him out of class and is now our first official 'groupie'. Ryu and I said she wouldn't last a week. Yuri and I had a bet going on that...

     Ryu, who sat beside me, glanced up from his handheld as Carl and Bakura were seated. He exchanged a glance with Ran then went back to reading whatever it was he'd found on the net. Or professor rambled on about how good it was to have more student interested in his classes, totally ignoring our schedule for the day. We had parted into groups, me and my band, including Carl and Bakura, in our own little group, conversing amongst ourselves, and the rest of the students left us alone, knowing we were the item and had to respect our group privacy. We really were getting to be more popular lately, and the other students either admired or resented us, and either way, it was cool.

     After trying to hold a decent converasion with mister multiple personality. (What was up with the 'we' thing??) I turned to Carl and informed him that the first practice would be at Ryu's place (I handed him a chip with the map and address on it) and that we'd gotten another gig at the 'Panther's Tail' and that if all went well in practice, he'd be with us when we performed that night... One good thing about it, Yuri had added, we'd be paid for our time, and each member would get a certain share. Since our band was a little larger now, our pay would increase at some of the lives and clubs we'd play at. We may get a few hundred a night, it all depened on the outcome and what the manager had to say. Carl seemed cool with it, so I invited Bakura to come to the gig. He nodded and got an absent look in his eyes...

    

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"   
     Date: Tue Jan 28, 2003 9:21 am  
     Subject: On the mend

     I had just been released from the hospital after recovering from my arm wound.

     "What was that damn thing"

     That was the only thing going through my mind at that moment. As i passed by a Radio shack i noticed the news on the television.

     "A strange fog was seen earlier at tech star university, there have also been reports that strange creatures had been appearing from the fog".

     Tech star University? Wasn't that the place Marick went to school?

     "Im gonna go see what he knows"

     ::::::::LATER::::::::::::

     I had just arrived at tech star university, the quarantine squad was still there asking questions and looking for something. Probably remains of the creatures.

     I walked to the front office and asked for Marick's room. The women there punched it up and Marick's Voice came through.

     "Who is it" Asked Marick

     "It's me Domoen Kashu, from the other night"

     "......sorry ...i don't recall"

     "Damnit, i have to talk to you"

     "About what?"

     "The fog"

     And without a word i was buzzed in through to the elevator.

     I found Marick's room and he invited me in, there was also the guy who bumped into him the other night.

     "Hi again"

     "So what did you have to say about the fog?" he asked.

     "Actually i need to ask you what happend here, cause i was attacked by a wierd cat thing...."

     "With spines?". piped up the other guy.

     "Yes actually, you saw one?".

     "I killed like 4 of them when the fog was here". "So can you help me out?". I asked.

     The other guy pulled out something from his pocket, it was an amulet with what looked like a perfect gem in it.

     "Touch it". he said.

     So hesetating a bit i took it from his hand.

     "What do you see?". he asked.

     "A hunk of old gold". I said.

     Than a strange and puzzled look came over his face as if to say, Why didn't it happen. Marick than explained to me that when the both of them touched it it had glowed. Marick then noticed the bandage on my arm.

     "What happened?".

     "The cat caught my arm when i fought it".

     "That was you?". asked the other guy.

     "Huh" i asked him looking puzzled. He told me he had seen it on the news, that a man killed a catlike creature. I was astonished it had made the news seeing as no one was there to witness it happen.

     Just then a loud "SHRIEK" came from down the hall, we all ran to see what the problem was. A young lady screaming at the top of her lungs "Ran,Ran save me" 

     "Not again lisa, what is it now?". Marick asked.

     "Theres a big metal thing in Ran's room"

     "A big metal thing?" i asked "Are you shure it's not a Quarantine officer in a suit?"

     "How many Quarantine officers are 9 feet tall and made of metal?" she snidely remarked.

     All three of us looked at each other and ran off towards Ran's room. 

     As we arived in ran's room we couldn't help but notice the huge iron golem smashing things.

     "Anybody got some shelac?". i asked.

     "No, why". replied Marick. 

     "Cause after i beat the living shit out of this thing im gonna shine him up and mount him in my house". i laughed charging at it.

     I ran at the golem but it didn't seem to care, it seemed more interested in Marick and the other guy.

     I slammed my feet into it's chest and it stumbled back a little.

     "Damn this things hard"

     Marick pulled out his Techno-blade and slashed at it's chest leaving a scratch where it had hit.

     The other guy looking as if he had tranced out began a flurry of attacks on the golem. It hardly fazed it.

     The golem clumsily slammed it's arms around, missing us horridly. 

     In unison we all struck it hard sending it through the wall in the back of the room.A large "Smash" sounded as it slammed into the ground.

     The quarantine officers turned and shot that thing with a plasma weapon incinerating it.

     "Where did that come from" i asked.

     "Look" said Marick as he pointed to the New Fog covering half the city.

     "Awwwwwww now it's gonne be a bitch to get back home". i moaned

     "Don't go home" Marick said

     "Stay with me tonight"

     "All right then" I said

     "If your gonna stay with Marick". the other guy said " We should introduce ourselves, I'm Carl Minsa"

     "Domoen Kashu". I said shaking his hand.

    

* * *

     WOC 6  
     WOC4 again  
     Back to Index 


	5. Wind of Change 6

     The Winds of Change Ch6 

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Marick's Room...

     "Gawd DAMN IT ALL!" Ran was having a fit that now his room too was being quarantined. He couldn't even go in to get his homework, as it all was blocked off by the police as evidence in the mysterious disturbance that night. I lounged on the couch across from where Carl and Domoen sat. Ran continued to pace, waving his arms in the air for emphasis on his every ranting word. "What the hell do they think this is! I pay to live here by god!"

     I pulled out my hand held and contacted Yuri and Ryu. Ryu had room for him, and Lisa could stay with Yuri for the night. They could even borrow from their notes. I tried to inform Ran of this, and Lisa waved her hand in front of his face as he passed by where she was standing in the hall, the door open. 

     "That damn golem isn't even HERE any more, and they won't even let me in to salvage my own property!" Lisa nodded in agreement to Ran's ranting.

     "Yo, man!" I called, no response from Ran. Issean snapped his fingers in Ran's face as he walked by the door to his bedroom. Ran looked up and Issean punched the guy in the gut. Ran crumpled to the floor as Issean dusted his hands off for show. "He's out cold now. Marick, take him to Ryu's place."

     "And what are you doing, bossing me around, Issean?" I asked. He smiled and wraped his arm around Lisa's shoulder as he turned down the hall to walk her to Yuri's room. Bastard.

     Domoen was smiling at the unconscious form of Ran on the floor. "Need some help?" he asked me. I shook my head and picked the idiot up off the floor. 

     "I am gonna be back in a bit. You guys can use my computer if you want to. Check up on the news or something." I said as I left Carl and Domoen in the otherwise empty apartment (but for the mutt asleep on the rug at Carl's feet).

     -Ran's Room...

     "Marick there was a problem at the 'Panther's Tail' seems they aren't gonna be open for a while as a fucking giant creature knocked down one of their south walls. We won't be playing there for a while, and don't have any other paying gigs lined up for two days. We could ask around, but..." Ryu said after I had tossed the unconcious Ran onto his couch to sleep off whatever the hell was brewing in that silly-assed brain of his.

     "I gotta be back to my room soon, so...take care not to get your asses kicked, ok man? And if we need money, I can get us some. We aren't hurting for it yet, are we?" I told him as I headed out into the hall. I saw him shake his head then wave as he went back to practicing some chords on his guitar, muttering something about me being too overconfident for his liking.

     I was walking back to my dorm when I met up with Issean, who, to no true surprise, had lipstick on his face. I reached out and wiped it off with my thumb and held it before his eyes for inspection. "Been busy?"

     "Heeeel yah." he sighed and walked on ahead, not a thought on his mind of what this would do to Ran. I wondered if Yuri realized I had won our bet? I would have to remind her tomorrow...

     Issean turned down the hall and out of sight. I was going to follow, then I felt like there was something behind me. I hate that feeling, because I am usually right, wether I see what it is or not. I slowly turned, as I looked at a painting on the wall. There was nothing there, that I could see. Then I heard a footstep. Was it deliberate, I didn't know. I turned around and rounded the corner once more, only to run right into a very confused looking Bakura. He stubled back, a shocked look on his face. "What?"

     "Sorry!" I said. I spun and ran back to my room. I think I was just overreacting. Yeah. He was probably just heading for his dorm room. Right, that was all. I wan't being followed. Nope. I am pretty confident of that.

     - "So, how did it go?" Domoen asked as I walked into the room, he having already seen the 'happy' look on Issean's face before that guy slipped into his own room and closed the door behind him.

     "Ha. Ha." I frowned and sat once more on the couch. The dog was awake now, and was busily sniffing Carl's foot. "I think Ran will wake up in a better mood, only to find out his girlfriend left him. Then he's gonna start ranting again. Well, you know, groupies don't last forever. Yuri and I knew there wasn't going to be any chemistry between them anyway. Find anything on the net since I been out?"

     "Uh, actually, we didn't look. We've been talking the whole time."

     "Hm. Oh, and we're not going to be playing at the Panter tonight. There has been a golem attack there as well. Could have just been the one we fought that had passed through on it's way to us. Why is it attacking us only?"

     "Maybe because of the Pendant. It must draw their attention?" Domoen asked skeptically. 

     I shook my head. "No."

     Domoen raked a hand through his hair, saying, "No? Why?"

     "No. Yuri didn't have a pendant with her. Yuri was attacked, and others as well. I think these things are relatively intelligent, since they can speak, but what the hell are they after?" Carl said. We sat there musing for some time before the dog stood and demanded to be fed. I walked into the little kitchen area and opened a can of food for Mac, who gobbled it down when I placed it in his dish.

     "We glow. Or at least, the pendant does when we touch it." I mused. "Odd as hell. And those visions. I could swear I was something-no-someone, else. A long time ago! You as well, Carl!" 

     Carl nodded and mused over it as well, though I was certain he had done this many times before. I turned to Domoen and asked, "Do you get these visions?" The man shook his head, slowly, eyes level with mine as he had stood as well. 

     "I really don't know." He said.

     "Hm. Well, anyway, let's think about now. You can spend the night on the couch if you want, there's a pull out bed there, just turn the couch to face north and there'll be room. Carl, if you wanted to stay, I have an air matress. It will only take a bit to inflate, but I warn you both, Mac tends to like to sleep on your feet if you use it." As I mentioned his name, the dog perked up and began to wag his tail, still muching on his food.

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Wed Jan 29, 2003 10:30 pm  
     Subject: Re: [Wind_of_Change] Marick's Room again...

     "Thanks Marick, I think I should stay the night, though I doubt I'll sleep. I've got to much on my mind right now. Let's hope we live through the night." I added wryly, meaning it as a joke, but even as I said it, I knew it would sound far more serious than intended.

     Marick smiled slightly, then went to his room, and I went to the balcony. The fog over the city was slowly vanishing, and the police were less tense. I thought I knew where the golem had come from, but it made no sense. No golem could move that fast, right?

     ***LUCIEN POV***

     I seemed to be floating, around and around. The area I could float in was confined, but at least that gave hope that there was a floor, somewhere. Had Yami been here, he would have made a smart-ass remark about getting dizzy, but not me.

     Suddenly, I felt a warm glow, powerful and comforting. The amulet. It had to be. Somebody had found it, and awakened it, which meant....

     Deus....

     He was back....

     And so, we would be to....

     The time was soon....

     So soon.... 

    

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     I went into my room. I really didn't like the fact that there had been so many damn monsters in the area... nor how their blood smelled when it got on my clothing. Oh well.

     I heard a bump on the wall, coming from Issean's room. That idiot probably fell out of bed again. I snickered and went about my business. I heard yet another bump and frowned. What the hell was he doing in there? 

     I stopped and listened and then heard it again, this time with a shuffling noise. It was like he was rearranging the furnature in his room. What for?

     I set down my hairbrush, which I had just been using, and walked into the main room again. Carl was still on the balcony, seemingly lost in thought. Domoen was crashed on the couch, as is, without having pulled out the bed. Mac was on the floor under the table, predictably chewing on Domoen's boot...

     I knocked on Issean's door and received a grunt for an answer. I opened the door and saw the man shoving his tall bookshelf against the wall with the window. "What the hell is going on in here, man?"

     "I am addressing an important situation. Help me shove this shelf."

     I rolled my eyes then walked over to help him push it to cover the window where the fog was visible still outside. "Paranoid?"

     "You can't be too careful. They did find a dismembered foot, remember?" he grinned then wiped some sweat off his forehead. His whole room had been rearranged so that his bed was directly across from the door and the only other entrance or exit was blocked. I doubted a six foot bookshelf would stop a maniac golem from pounding his way in there though. Really didn't see it happening.

     "Yep, you're off the deep end." I said as I headed back to my room. I needed an asprin...or something....

     I closed his door and walked into the living room again, seeing Carl now sitting at the table, nudging Mac away from Domoen's tasty shoe. Domoen didn't seem at all to care. 

     -- I awoke in the morning before my alarm went off. The front room was full of talking. Apparantly everyone else was up before me. I got dressed and headed out.

     "Morning, sunshine." Yuri grinned at me from her seat at the table. I ignored her and went into the little kitchen area to find something edible.

     "Oi, Marick, could you feed Mac for me?" Issean asked from his doorway.

     "I am the only one who EVER feeds your damn dog. I bet you couldn't even use the damn can opener, asshole." 

     "Aaw, but he's hungry!" Yuri added as she patted the dog on the head. She couldn't tell if he was hungry, she was just being sympathetic.

     Carl was sitting across from her at the table and Domoen was still snoozing on the couch. Lisa was standing behind the couch, apparantly having made her way over to my room with Yuri that morning. WHY was Yuri here so early, and on a day I didn't have any classes? I asked her as much and the girl just shrugged. "Ryu wants to up our practice time today to four hours starting at ten." She said to me as I put some food down in the dish for Mac, which he ignored.

     "Great. He's the one who's gonna have the bleeding fingers, not me." I said, a bit loudly. I glanced at my keyboard, which was still where I had left it, on the long table at the wall by my room. I sighed. Domoen rolled over on the couch with a muffled grunt. He was muttering something about 'trying to sleep here', or whatever.

     "That long?" Carl asked Yuri, who nodded, saying that Ryu was in charge of the money and the schedule, therefore we had to follow his rules. For the most part, our band had reached the point where we were living off the money we made at the clubs each night. Our max had been a few thousand, dependant on who showed up and how well we had played. We never received less than the minimum of around three hundred or so, unless we were 'promoting', in which case we had to play for free. Or worse, pay to play at the club where someone regular may have been cancelled for our appearance. Ryu and Yuri took small jobs now and then, but then, that only helped them a little. At least I didn't have to pay for schooling. I had some grants and scholarships holding me in place. Sometimes I did net jobs, but that didn't bring in much unless I did it good, or found a very kind employer. Usually the former. (^_^) Ran, as a Catcher, did his own work for his own pay and never really shared with anyone else, but the bastard did get his share at the gigs. It was only fair, for the percussion was the heartbeat of the songs.

     "Guess we'd better head over to Ryu's place then." I said to her. She nodded in agreement. Lisa shook her head and left the room. "Oh, yeah, about our bet, Yuri..." She forked over the cash right as Ran waltzed into the room, looking miserable as usual.

     "She's gone..." he said sadly. Issean smiled and walked back into his room.

    

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Fri Jan 31, 2003 10:35 am  
     Subject: More Golems

     It was the day after the failed Golem attack, we truly thought that it would do the job. Those people were more resourcful than we gave them credit for. Currently, we were standing in the halls, watching those quarantine officers do some strange things. What did they think they were doing? We decided to take a look into their minds.

     ooc: Fieren had psychic powers and since he is always partially in control they transfer over in a weakened state into his and Bakura's shared form. His powers include mind-reading, telekinesis and mind control, mind control isn't so powerful but it can do his job against weaker people.

     ic: He was thinking about some of the 'screwy shit' that had been going on, he was useless, time for a second officer. Again, nothing. Then we saw Marick and his band, including Carl. Once again, the two we were interested in. We leapt off the building we were standing on and landed in an alley off to the side of them. We walked out and went to talk to them.

     "Marick, how goes it? We saw you in the halls yesterday and you ran off." we said, once again falling into the kindness act.

     "Sorry Bakura, it's just that I was spooked is all, you kind of freaked me out, suddenly showing up like that." Marick answered.

     "Sorry, we'd heard about that attacks and we came to see if everything was okay." we said.

     "How did you know about that attacks?" Carl asked.

     "We live two floors above Marick, how couldn't we know." we answered.

     "That doesn't explain why you braved the trek downstairs." Carl said.

     "You are not the only people who can fight, granted we didn't run into any trouble, it seemed focused on you." we said.

     "That's crazy, us? Why?" Marick asked.

     "Sorry, that was a dumb question, anyway, where are you all going?" we asked.

     "To Ryu's to practice." Marick said.

     "I see, that is just over that way, right?" we pointed in the direction they were headed.

     They nodded and we said our goodbyes. We turned and walked away with our hands in our pockets. So, just a few Golem's didn't work, how would they fare against twenty!? We walked up the access stairs to the roof of the nearest building. We pulled one of my mist bottles out of our pocket and threw it towards the building they had just answered. The mist quickly spread and we began to summon twenty Golem's. In no time, the Golems began making their way up towards the Millenials that were there. We then decided we wanted to fight them this time, indirectly of course. We projected our mind out and gave the boot to the simple minded Golem mind, for the time being. We were now in control of the Golem. We tried speaking, excellent, we didn't sound a thing like normal. We barreled through the doorway and followed the other Golems. This would be so much fun... 

    

* * *

     WOC 7   
     WOC5 again  
     Back to Index 


	6. Wind of Change 7

     The Winds of Change Ch7 

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Marick POV: In the hall...

     "What's up with Bakura anyways?" I asked as we headed down the hall toward where Ryu was staying. Carl looked at me funny and I continued, "He talks like there's more than one of him. 'We' 'Us' you know? Odd as hell..." Carl nodded but didn't say anything.

     Ran and Yuri were talking behind us. Something about Lisa and how much of a slut she was, and that Ran should be better off with a nicer girl. 

     Ryu answered when I knocked on his door and we all were about to enter when there came a scream from behind us and the sound of a wall being torn down. We spun on our collective heels and gasped at the golems charging our way. My first thought was to run like hell. Well, there were about twenty of them, or so, I didn't really count. I thought for certain I would get my ass kicked into the brick floor. Ran and Yuri and Ryu seemed to have the same idea and they headed for the back exit first thing. Carl glanced at me and drew his sword, but headed in the same direction that my friends had. There was no point in starting a fight in the middle of the dorms and destroying everything when we could take it out to the open just as easily to kick some stone ass. 

     All around us people were screaming, but there was no sign that the golems were after anyone other than myself, Carl, and my little band. Why the fuck were they always after US, of all individuals? 

     Yuri was the first out the back door, and then Ryu and Ran. Carl went out last, as I had made it out before him, then pulled out my tech blade. The golems came streaming out into the courtyard, the mist all about us. People who had been passing by were running away at the sight of the golems, bumping into us as they panicked, passing everything by in their haste to get away. 

     "Time to kick ass?" Carl smiled at me. One of the golems advanced toward Carl, waving its massive arms in the air above its head. They were screaming the usual Deus curses. 

     Yuri led the rest of the band to a safe hiding place and stood guard, ready for anything, though she had no weapon to fight with. Ran was crying like a baby. I didn't need to glance over my shoulder to hear him howling that he was gonna die and he hadn't even fucked a 'really hot' girl yet... 

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Sat Feb 1, 2003 10:59 am  
     Subject: A New Person to Watch

     Seeing through the eyes of a golem was like nothing else, the vision was cloudy and extremely poor. The sense of smell was rotten as well, but the raw power surging through youre veins, now that was a nice feeling. The fools had done exactly what we'd wanted them to do, take the fighting into the open, we had more room to swing our massive arms there. Several of the people Marick and Carl were with backed off to a safe distance, they didn't want to get killed. We led our army of golems into the field of battle and took the first swing. Carl narrowly dodged the massive fist and it hit a street lamp, the lamp crumpled over, due to a very large dent in it. The mist we had put here was beginning to spread, very rapidly. It was even strengthening the golem's. Then, a third person ran in, with a large sword strapped to him. He drew and charged, but was struck aside by one of the other Golem's.

     "Holy shit!" he yelled as he flew off to the side somewhere.

     "Domoen! You okay!?" Carl asked.

     "...do I look okay?!"

     "Dumb question, watch out, these bad boys are strong!" Carl replied.

     "Enough with the chattering, we need to take these things down!" Marick said.

     "Easier said than done!" we spoke through the Golem, having said that, we picked up another Golem and launched it at the two standing adversaries.

     "Holy shit! That is the first intelligent thing any of these creatures has ever said!" Marick said.

     "What makes you say that!?" Carl asked, after dodging another Golem.

     "This one here isn't chattering about Deus!" Marick said, pointing directly at our possessed Golem. "How much you wanna bet that there is something different about this one?"

     "I think you're right." Carl said.

     "So then let's take it down!" the one called Domoen said as he rushed in, sword drawn.

     We decided at this point it would be better to back out of the fight. We released our Golem and snapped back to Bakura-Vision. We walked over to the edge of the roof we were standing on and looked out into the mist-field. It had spread nicely and was covering the entire campus now. It was time to make ourselves look like we were on their side. We drew our sword and looked out into the field. Prepping ourselves, we leapt through the air and landed a good distance away from the other three. We rushed in and began hacking away at Golems, since we knew their weak-points, they were cut down with ease.

     "Guys, check it out, Bakura is here!" Marick said.

     "The more the merrier." Carl said.

     "Indeed." we replied as more Golem's at grass. 

     After our minions were defeated, we turned to face the others.

     "Thanks Bakura, I have a question though, how did you know where to hit those things?" Carl asked.

     "It's simple really, every creature has a weak point, after watching you three fight them for a while, we deduced that the back of the head was the weak point, none of you struck them there up until now." we answered.

     "Well, it looks like we really needed your help, thanks." Marick said.

     "It was no problem, like we said earlier, you aren't the only ones who can fight." we answered. "Just don't get used to receiving help."

     "We won't." Domoen said.

     "Well, we have to get going. Ja ne*." we said, walking away.

     As we walked away, we took a look into their minds. Marick seemed weirded out by our speech, Carl didn't know what to think, and Domoen hasn't a clue who we are. Good, exactly the way I wanted them to think, minus the speech part. This Domoen though, we hadn't even heard of him until this point, perhaps it would prove wise to watch him as well.

     * Ja ne means later or something like that, every subbed anime I've ever seen translated it that way. 

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Ryu's place afterwords

     Bakura headed off and the rest of us surveyed the damage. Not much this time, really, compared to usual. More sections of the school were blocked off and there were even more paranoid security guards all around. They, being the idiots that they are, didn't yet notice the pattern in the attacks leading, oh, right back to yours truly and company. We decided not to bring them up to date just yet, incase we get expelled from the campus for SOME odd reason or another...

     We headed into Ryu's place and went directly to his basement. Business as usual. Domoen sat in too, listening as we practiced our new songs with Carl playing Ryu's spare but really cool looking guitar. I had a keyboard set up in the basement here too, my spare. I had left my favorite back in my apartment where it was safe. Apparantly, the Carl had forgotten to bring his own guitar in all of the confusion earlier. That was fine. Ryu kept his guitars in tune all the time, so it was all ready for practice. There were a few faces hanging around outside in the hall, listening to the sounds coming up from in the little basement. 

     Odd, how things can just go back to normal so easily like nothing had really happened.

    

* * *

     - From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Sun Feb 2, 2003 1:01 pm  
     Subject: Emergal of the Light....

     Practice was good. Which means to say, no killer weasels, cats, or raving golems attacked us. I played my best, and impressed everybody. Afterwords, Marick came over to me, and said, "You said you weren't half bad."

     "I didn't lie. I'm good. don't worry about it Yami."

     Damn. There it was again. As much as I knew that this was Marick Waters, some crocodile deep down in my brain kept insisting that it was Yami Eien, the Darkness Eternal.

     "Huh?"

     "Sorry. You know, I can't get rid of the feeling that this has happened before, though not quite."

     "Same."

     "You guys are all weird." Domoen said, spinning one of his pistols around his finger.

     "And you aren't?"

     "Point taken."

     My world suddenly went white, and I somehow knew that Marick was the same way.

     -Lucien Nightblade, your time has come.- The voice was in my head, and I started to move without concious volition outside, setting the loaned guitar down. Once outside, I walked to the roof, and looked about. My vision was angular, as though constructed through the panes of a crystal. I saw, in multiple views, a huge dragon type thing, this time not near us, but near some other place.

     I stepped off the roof, and began to walk across the air, reaching for the amulet in my pocket.

     It as then I realized that I wasn't in control.

     My hand held out the amulet, and slammed it into my chest, causing a spark of pain, but a releasal of such power that I thought I would die.

     From the farthest edges of my peripheral vision, I saw darkness slowly spread, and then it rushed to the farthest forward edges of my vision, creating a cascade of white to spread back and engulf me.

     Then, it was as though I saw myself from outside my body. My body grew more muscular, and my hair flowed down along my back, becoming the colour of pure spun gold, and a large cape flew from my shoulders, feathers on each side. My clothes changed into that of a uniform, white and red, with a black belt running lop-sided across my waist, weighed down on the right side with a scabbard and sword. The sword was intricately designed, and a small blue stone stood on the pommel. I now wore black gloves, studded with two emerald gems, and gold knee guards. Black boots, high topped, completed the uniform...

     ***LUCIEN NIGHTBLADE POV***

     I stood upon the air, in a world full of noise.

     Thankfully, Excalibur was at my side. But what first caught my attention was the dragon.

     "Vanchron." I murmured, with a slight grin on my face. I drew Excalibur, and rushed in, it's eons old blade catching the light, and through it back as a rainbow, even as my first stroke fell...

    

* * *

     From: "Dracahl Nailo"   
     Date: Sun Feb 2, 2003 2:58 pm  
     Subject: Vash cruises

     I left my dorm because the Frat guys nextdoor were throwing a HUGE party and it was loud and sleep was impossible. Fuko was on a date or something..... I wasn't listening. I was walking threw the streets when near my rival University Tech Star was surrounded by a blue fog. Weird, I rubbed my eyes and looked again still there. I scratched my head.

     "Fog isn't blue and centered only in one place." I said to myself as I continued on my walk. I came to a sports store. I had remembered I destroyed my last Snowboard the other weakend.....Damn trees. I walked into the store and started to look around.

     "You better not be a demon or you will be road scum in a second." The old till guys said.

     "Demon?"

     "Yes wherever Blue Fog is a Demon comes with."

     "Whatever old man." I grabbed a set of board gear....(Boots, Binding, Board) "I'll take these old man."

     "Yes Yes 1000 for all of them."

     "Fine Charge it." I said tossing him my card. I punched in the coad **** and left with my new gear. I continued on my walk and then I thought I saw a Golem from the Fantasy games but I passed it off as a weirdo in a costume. I headed back to Dragonwing University. I headed into my wing the music was gone the Frat Boys must be out cold. I opened my room and headed in.

     "Fuko you here, I got a new Board!!!" I yelled walking in. No answer guess she's not here. I tossed my new board and stuff on my bed and clicked on the TV. News happened to be on.

     "Breath Taking News Monsters attack Tech Star university."

     "I hope they all died..... Wait Monsters?"

     "What looked ot be ummmm Golems attack the University, but the efforts of four students stopped the attack."

     "What the hell, the old man was right."

     **** Next Day ****

     Fuko had brought tickets home for some no name band and gave them to me or well one of them to me. I decided I had nothing better to do so I decided to go to see if they suck. I headed to the club they all looked to be students somewhere. I got from row how the hell did Fuko get these, I never score good tickets there always nose bleed. I was waiting for them to come on. They finally started they were fairly good for a No Name Band. They weren't good enouph to get a mosh going though. Then that gay blue fog rolled in. Then some weird Cat things with clawsa and Spins busted all in like they were FBI. I watched as the crowd ran in fear.... Pussy's. I pulled my gun out and made my way threw the crowd. I noticed of to the side a guy with white hair watching calmly... The hell some of the people in the band also started to fight the Monsters. I popped one of the monsters in the face it staggered and kept comming I pumped a few more into the head of the beast and it finally fell The others were using weapons and after 10 clips on my part I always carry 15 with me they all died. I spun my guin and blew the smoke from the barrel and put it away.

     "Alright the hell was that." I said grabbing a guy with brown hair. 

     "Demons."

     "The fuck. Demons. You gotta be kidding me."

     "Nope."

     "...Tell me whats going on." I set letting go of his shirt.

     "The Blue Fog Summons those demons and they seem to be after us."

     "Thats it."

     "Yup."

     "And the 'Golems' at Tech star yesturday."

     "Same thing."

     "This is messed up." 

     "Vash...You alright." I heard Fuko yell.

     "Fuko..Ya I'm fine and you."

     "Fine I suppose what were those things."

     "Would you belive demons."

     "Well sure." 

     "Hey kid whats your name."

     "Carl."

     "The names Vash, I go to Dragonwing you go to Tech Star right."

     "Well ya."

     "I don't like you." I said whle starting to leave.

     "Why?" He said.

     "Rival schools man get used to it." Another said. I started to leave again when I felt that feeling like your being watched. I stopped and looked around. 'Weird' I said quietly that 'White haird guys gone'.

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Sun Feb 2, 2003 4:12 pm  
     Subject: Another Uncovered

     After leaving that club that Marick and Carl's band was playing at, we were thinking about the appearance of the blonde guy with the gun. We sensed somethng from him, something ancient, could he be another Millenial? If so, we would need to keep an eye on him as well. We checked our pockets, there were five Mist Bottles left, more than enough. Leaving the club however, we didn't go very far. We hid in an alley, waiting for the blonde person to leave, we wanted to take a look into his mind, maybe we would find something there. When he left, he had a female with him, interesting, she might get in the way. But then again, we sensed something different about her as well. We probed into the blonde mans mind, his name was Vash. Attends Dragonwing Community College. Wants to be a member of SWAT... the hell is SWAT? Had pancakes for breakfast and a bowl of cheerios for lunch... 

     Bah! This is all useless! we thought. We decided to keep probing.

     Likes Blitzball, snowboards, has an annoying brother, hates Tech Star... Who doesn't? We thought. Dislikes Carl, who cares, we probably like him even less. Then we found it, a corner shrouded in shadow, this is what we were searching for. The corner of the mind reserved for the Millenial... Which one was he though? That, we couldn't figure out just by reading, we would need to meet him. What a waste of a mind, waking his Millenial up might be a bad idea though, who knows who it could be? For all that we knew, it could be Lucien, Yami Eien(think thats how it's spelt) or even Kai. Now for the girl... We delved deep into the recesses of her mind, it was a veritable flood of information. It would take years to sort it out. So we skimmed through. Pancakes for breakfast, Cheerios for lunch, the hell is with these people!? Hmmm... lives with Vash... the only two that I know of that inherintly drew to each other, even through the shells were Kai and Miyu. That would explain quite a bit. In fact, Kai might even be influenced to see things the way of Master Deus... 

     So Vash, waking you up might be a better idea than we previously thought... But how to do it? Looking at Fuko, we discovered how we could make him do what we wanted... First step, head back to our Dorm.

     *** Later ***

     We'd changed our garmants back to what we were wearing when we first appeared in this time. There was one new addition, a pitch black robe. After putting it on, we opened our window and set our feet on the wall. Mentally lifting ourself we landed on the roof, which was two stories up. Time to go to Dragonwing. We leapt from rooftop to rooftop, seeking out the mind of Vash. It wasn't too long until we found it. Two stories above ground, the window third from the left. We peered in and saw the two talking about something. Then Vash got up to answer the door, we opened the window and snatched Fuko and left a note. It read:

     Vash:

     If you would ever like to see your friend Fuko again, meet me at the top floor of the Deblin Co. Building. Come alone, at midnight, and if it would make you feel better, bring your gun. I'll be waiting...

     Anonymous

     We thought that making it say 'I' instead of 'we' would throw him off the trail in case he ever met us in person. Our plan was simple, wake up Kai and use a Mist Bottle to send him to Master Deus. If Kai didn't see things our way, Master Deus would kill him. If Kai was killed, we would oblige Vash's friend and kill her too, so they could get back together in the next life. We couldn't help but grin, we so love when a plan comes together... All that was left to figure out was a way to draw Kai out...

    

* * *

     From: "Ridia"  
     Date: Sun Feb 2, 2003 10:00 pm  
     Subject: The Night's Mist

     Mist filled the streets outside. I frowned at it from my perch atop the polished bar. My fingers ran through my hair next to the cat-ears headband I wore. 

     This joint was one of the weirdest I've worked at yet. 'The Kinky Kitten', a strip bar. Don't get me wrong - I only waited tables. But, the nanager was a real whack-job. Everyone - even the naked girls - wore ears. No exceptions. Well.. not the guys, unless they were strippers...

     We even had belts with tails on them! I was toying with the end of it as I peered at the television. It was out of order again. Apparently big-time; the screen was pretty much shattered. It happened right before my shift. Too bad I missed it.

     ...I ALWAYS MISS THE BAR FIGHTS! 

     Why me? Why can't I EVER be there for a knock-'em-down-drag-'em-out?

     ....I should have been a flippin' bouncer...

     ...Except the bouncer wore a full-body tiger-suit....

     Neeeeeeeevermind.

     My watch said I'd be off work in thirty minutes...

     ---

     Christ it was cold out! But, what did I expect to be - roasty toasty? I was wearing my work-uniform under my trench. Damned platforms. Anyways, I got home after a while, my feet worse for wear: cabs are too fucking expensive. 

     There had been rustlings in the mist around me while I'd walked, though I'd be damned if I'd seen another human within sight. 

     My apartment was tiny, cluttered. A studio appartment. I'd partitioned it off with little stand-up walls, like people change behind. 

     Home.

     My homework was neglected on the table. Essay and other such shit. Yay, college is soooo fun. 

     Yes, that was sarcasm.

     My trench hit the floor. I kicked it aside then tore off the boots. Ah, freedom for the opressed toes! I wriggled them as I walked to my table, glancing at my half-finished essays. I added a couple lines off the top of my head before heading for my partitioned off bed-room.

     Another boring day in my life. God, I was tired...

     When had I ever felt so damned exhausted..?

     ***

     *

     I laid on my back, looking up at the stars. My fingers entwined with his. It was a hazey night, the clouds drifted lazily across the full moon. His warmth was beside me, seeping into me. I was so wonderfully tired as my eyelids drifteed shut...

     *

     ***

     I couldn't sleep. I stared at my clock above my over-large teddybear's head as if it were my evil foe. Two am. Good GOD let me sleep.. just a little bit?

     ....

     Two thirty am.. I tossed, staring at my poster-covered ceiling angrily, as if the half-clad rockstars were responsable for my inability to sleep.. It was odd, I'd been so rudely awakened from the most wonderful dream...

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     -@- The Kinky Kitty Corner

     Yuri POV-

     Ryu and I headed out on the town after our practice, when Carl and Marick disappeared upstairs for something. There was less mist out tonight, but I brought along a weapon or two just in case. And Ryu had his gun with him.

     We wandered around aimlessly for a while until my brother had this brilliant idea to go into the strip bar. We didn't have any cash to waste there, so I asked him why, and he said maybe we could get a gig. I had never considered that kind of place for a gig, so I decided to go in with him, curious of the result of his query.

     He went straight for the manager and I lounged at the bar, watching a woman in cat ears serve up the customers as she toyed with her long plastic cat tail. "What will you have, miss?" The woman asked me. I frowned. I didn't come here to get drunk, and didn't bring enough cash to waste on Ryu and I for that purpose. Despite what Ryu had told Marick, our money was tight lately. He just didn't want to confess it and scare him.

     "Nothing for me. Just watching."

     "Do I sense a hentai mind behind that pretty blue hair?" The lady asked me. I smiled and glanced at the mostly naked men on stage, "Yeah, probably."

     Ryu came out a few minutes later, a wide smile plastered to his face. "We got a gig, in the back room called the 'Kinky Kitty Corner'. No real money in it, but if we do an extra hour, it'll be worth around two or three. Enough to hold Marick off. Oh, and Carl too, I suppose. He gets a cut in it too."

     "Now that he's here, we're not making as much, bro." I told him regretfully. He sighed and nodded. Then he looked at the stage. "Hey, what does it take to get a job here, part time?"

     The woman behind the bar laughed and handed him a slip of paper. He filled it out and handed it back.

     "There's our portion of the cut increased, sis."

     "You're gonna be a stripper?? Ryu! How could you!" I frowned at him and slapped him on the shoulder.

     Ryu just continued to stare at the pretty girls on the stage who brushed up to the half naked guys. Oh, men will be men I suppose... I thought again about ordering that drink..

     - From "Chys Lattes"

     After the gig at the kitty

     Yuri POV-

     Oh, Gawd, that manager was so pissed! He almost fired Ryu just for him hopping off the stage and clobering one of those...those... 'CataRat' things, knocking over his sound equipment in the process. The weird Catlike creatures that ran around, claws out, scraping people up as they passed in fright like they were nothing were all over the place. They came in after our gig and started to bust stuff up. There were puddles of blood on the floor, but I think no one died. I swear it was all because of that damn blue mist. Who the hell was responsible for it? I really dunno.

     I just remember some weird ass college punk coming at them through the crowd while we all hopped off stage to help out the fight...er, well, Ran went to hide behind the giant speaker, but for the most part, we all were in on it.

     Domoean was there too, he'd been in the back so he had a good chance to take out a lot of them and quickly. Carl immediately had rushed to join him and Marick, who had taken to carrying his techblade all the time, was ready to fight too. He'd taken left while my brother and I were at stage right.

     If I remember correctly, Bakura was there. He wasn't fighting them, but he was there, standing still in the back, watching. He was watching Carl and Marick, as they hacked through the army of nastys. They were doign good, and ended the fight pretty quick, then this other college guy who grabbed at Carl after the place cleared up. They yelled at eachother for a while then settled down. I don't think the punk liked him much, and Carl was not the least bit miffed about it at all. After hearing he was from Dragonwing, he kinda expected to be steriotyped and misjudged. 

     Didn't phase him.

     I don't remember seeing Bakura after that. Strange. That guy was of no help at all!

     When the manager came into investigate the noise, Ran came out of hiding and proclaimed that he had defeated them all single handedly, earning himself an extra hundred from the manager for 'helping out'. The rest of us got extra cash credit as well, but that's only because the manager watched the tape of it afterwords and didn't see Ran anywhere in the crowd while we beat the shit out of the baddies. It was hectic, that's for sure. If that guy with the little gun had have hung around, he probably would have gotten some money too for defending the fort. Oh well, his loss.

     Marick suggested we head back for the night after we'd been paid. He got an odd look on his face when Ryu said to go on ahead and he'd catch up, while heading into the back room of the Kitty corner where they kept the changing rooms for the exotic dancers. Domoen suggested that instead of heading back, we go to the bar for a little relaxation time. Marick agreed, and well, they got a surprise when the houseband started playing the old song, 'the stripper'...

     Ryu's never gonna live it down.

    

* * *

     WOC 8   
     WOC6 again  
     Back to Index 


	7. Wind of Change 8

     The Winds of Change Ch8 

* * *

     From: "Dracahl Nailo"  
     Date: Tue Feb 4, 2003 10:09 am  
     Subject: I figure since I still have time....

     (ooc) Good post Chys you really cleared things up....

     (Vash) I had gotten the not left by some loser, he had grabbed Fuko weird seeing I had just got up to kick my brother out and she was gone.

     I grabbed my gun and some clips, my keys, and headed to the garage I wouldn't be able to get there in time without some wheels. I press the beeper button for the alarm, and unlocked the doors I started it up and headed towards the meeting place it was 11:30 and I decided to be early. I pulled up and entered the building.

     "Show yourself, and wears Fuko!" I yelled. There was no answer. "Are you the one responsible for those creaters at the Kinky Kitty."

     "Yes, your a clever one, Deus will be pleased."

     "What, Show yourself."

     Then a man dressed in a black cloak with Fuko in arms.

     (Just a little bit to know... Kai Katanas the Millanial for Vash was a assasin in his life time working for both good and bad)

     "Let her go scum." I said pulling out my gun(This gun is specialy made it shoot 22 shells instead of 9mm the barrel is about 30cm long)

     "You won't hit her will you."

     I realized that I couldn't shoot her. Then the man dropped a bottle onto the ground (Fieren I needed to use a bottle to BRING out Kai) Then a big beast appeared looked like a Giant Reptile (Basilisk) I started to unleash shots at it but they wearn't doing anything. Then the beast's eyes started to glow and a beam shot out of them I dodged the beam and when the beam hit the wall it turned to stone. I ran up close to it jumped onto its back and started to pump it full of lead I had just penetrated its skin when the beast beat me away with its tail. I flew and crashed into the wall, I staggered to get up when I heard a voice in my head.

     "I am Kai Katanas let me have control and I will save the girl." He said I thus let him take control of my mind

     (Kai) I was awaken from long years of silence I looked around my body and found it my sword (I think I can still have Masamune) I drew it and ran at the beast, I jumped over it Stone shot and cleaved its head open. I looked back at the girls capture.

     "Who are you and release the girl."

     All he did was throw a little bottle at me, I was caught by surprise and was sent to another dimention.

     (To Be continued Class is starting.)

    

* * *

     - From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Tue Feb 4, 2003 3:03 pm  
     Subject: Another Discovery

     Mission accomplished. Kai/Vash had been captured and now we had no use for this girl.

     "You may leave now, your part has been played." we said, shoving her aside.

     "What? Just like that? You don't need me anymore?" Fuko asked.

     "You can leave now!" we said.

     "Fine, but you know, I'm gonna get the cops after you!" Fuko yelled.

     "Feel free, they're welcome to try." we said again.

     Fuko climbed down off of the roof, she was welcome to sick the police on us, they would never find us. Slowly we walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at a payphone. True to her word, Fuko was calling the police, or somebody. We leapt off of the roof and landed on the next one. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop until eventually we arrived at our dorm room, why it was called a dorm was beyond us. We changed our garmants and hid our robes in a chest in our closet. We were very tired and now it was time to sleep.

     In the morning, we awoke to a sunbeam in the eyes. Even 3301 years into the future, they still hadn't found a cure for that. We got up and ate some food and then received a psucyic message from the Master.

    

    

    

    

     Carl is Lucien, eh? He should be easy enough to capture. We lacked Mist Bottles now though, we needed to find more Mist, hopefully the Master had plans to send another creature soon enough...

    

* * *

     - From: "Delith"  
     Date: Tue Feb 4, 2003 3:57 pm  
     Subject: Rules and a Post.

     Okay, I would first like to say thank you for clearing everything up. Second, the rule on continuity will stand. Three strikes, your gone. One of the main reason's I put this rule in was because of TARPG. Have you ever tried to figure out some parts? Too hard. If something happens, like a battle with a dragon, then have it mentioned, okay? Had that been done, we wouldn't have had such a problem. And please remember your spelling folks.

     Also, any character at the fight with the dragon that actively participated would now have their Millenial powers. Transformation is shaky still, and on impulse.

     ic: I stood in my room, looking at my amulet. It wasn't the same one that it had been before I had changed. Now, it was silver, with the image of a wolf so real you could expect it to run away any moment. I heard the echo of a ghostly voice in my head, saying that all it was was a channel. A channel of what? I knew Marick had gone through the same thing.

     It was then I realized a problem.

     Mist.

     Everywhere.

     I spun, reaching for my guns, when out of the mist came a huge beast. it slammed me, unarmed, through the window of my house, and I slammed down on the street outside.

     The creature, huge and imposing, looked like a small dragon, (think FFIX's Bahamut in a man-form) and I could see no eyes. I stretched out it's claws, and attacked.

     I rolled away, and slammed into something. I spun, and saw a man robed in black. He smiled, and touched me....

     ***PALACE OF ETERNAL HATE - THRONE ROOM***

     I hit the ground hard, stood, and saw a man sitting on a raised golden throne.

     A mind in my voice hissed, -Deus...-

     "Welcome, Carl Minsa, to my umble home." he said in a clear tenor voice. he stood, and walked forward, a perfectly developed body. His face was beyond beautiful, and he had a light, pleasant demeanor.

     "Who are you?" I asked.

     "I am Deus Soulbringer. You must have heard of me."

     I grabbed the amulet at my neck, and felt a surge of power. Lucien's power rolled through me, and then it was he who faced deus.

     ***LUCIEN POV***

     I drew Excalibur. "Deus Soulreaver."

     Deus smiled slightly, and drew his sword, Cthrek Goru, Blade of Night. "Lucien Nightblade." he said with a slight smile, "May I introduce to you, Kai Katanas."

     Kai walked out of the shadows, Masamune in hand. In a choked voice, he said, "Mist blood..."

     I knew what he meant instantly. Deus could infect us instantly, just with a touch. It meant he would turn our blood to mist.

     I leveled Excalibur. "Deus, let's dance you and I..." 

    

* * *

     From" Chys Lattes"

     Marick Pov:

     Sometime later, At Ryu's Place

     "Ryu, you moron, why didn't you tell me we needed more money?" I asked the idiot who sat on his couch tuning his guitar with an electronic tuner. He shrugged and seemed to blush a bit. His sister slapped him on the back with a grin then walked from the room, presumably heading to the 'Witches Hall' and her own dorm. Lisa was no longer staying with her, the girl having found a friend to room with and not wanting any more to do with Ran ever again, as she'd been visiting Issean all too often for comfort. The girl spent more time in my dorm than in her friend's, I assumed. I just locked up my valuables and ignored her. Too bad Ran was still hanging around Ryu's place though, as the quarantine was still in effect with a bunch of mindless morons called police officers patrolling the campus all day and night. 

     "I didn't think to make it an issue, man." he returned, still not looking up from the device in his hand. I let it drop as I sunk onto the couch beside him and picked up the clicker to check the local news. No more real big monster sightings had happened since the gig at the Kitty, and that seemed to be good for us. But then, it did leave me watching my back all the more closely. Someone on a street not to far from here had had his house robbed, a local mall or shop's night officer had been murdered, clothes had been stolen, and something about it being an ongoing investigation, blamed on the histeria created by the sudden mist monster's appearance just some days ago... 

     Funny, that was about the time Domoen and Bakura showed up...wasn't it? I wasn't quite sure, so much shit had been going on lately, What with Carl becoming Lucien, then there was still 'Yami Eien' to deal with...

     **

     After Practice, before;

     Carl had been standing on the roof. I don't know quite what had brought on the impulse for me to follow him, but the whole while I was feeling kind of funny... odd, really not quite myself. When I got to the roof, he had this glazed look on his face, and I turned to see the mist all around, but it was hard to see through the dizzying whiteness blinding my eyes so suddenly.

     I watched, confused and kinda in awe as Carl walked off the roof. I thought the ass was trying to kill himself or something. I ran ahead to try and catch him then stopped as I saw he was walking on the fucking air! People JUST DON'T do that! I rubbed my eyes, yes, I was definitly not plugged in when I checked, and watched him reach a hand into his pocket to retrieve that mysterious amulet. It glowed white, per usual.

     "What the hell are you... doing?" I asked, still rubbing at my eyes. He didn't hear me. He held the jeweled amulet up then slammed it into his chest. I couldn't see quite what was going on from behind him, but I didn't think I would have wanted to had I been able to get a better view. The light from the amulet continued to shine, even brighter, all around him, though it blended with the white light in my eyes. 

     Then another awesome thing happened. He changed! I mean, muscles appeared over where he'd had some good ones, but man, this was like monstrous in comparison. Like they just bulged out of nowhere. His hair got long and glossy, a pretty blonde color like the sun. Then his clothes changed to something very different than before, armor, uniform and a cape? What the hell was up with this? He even got a new sword, but damn if it didn't look cool from a distance.

     I heard a voice calling from beyond where he was floating. "LUCIEN NIGHTBLADE!" The voice was so loud, the speaker must have been enormous! I couldn't see a thing, though, what the hell was it!

     "Vanchron." I heard him say quietly. Who was that??

     I saw him draw the sword and rush forward, striking at something in the air before him. Something I couldn't see at all, but I heard the impact from the sword and some kind of flesh. That was when the world around me disappeared. It grew dark, and I heard several overlapping voices chanting, one after and over another, echoing in this world of blackness... I think I fell to my knees, but I don't remember much of it, just a hand on my face and someone picking me up gently.

     - Ethereal Existance

     Marick/Yami POV:

     The darkness was still there, not a trace of the white light, and the sound of voices were beginning to fade, as had the sound of Lucien... no, Carl, Marick thought, as he'd fought that invisible thing out on the roof... the roof... where was ' here'? Yami didn't even know. 

     Someone had picked me up when I had fallen, but... "Who? ...Meriko?" I opened my eyes, to darkness all around. That was all right, I knew this. I was supposed to be 'Darkness Eternal'...

     "No." What a strange, softly hissing voice, whose? My eyes still couldn't focus yet.

     "Jena?" No...she'd died... I saw her blood, and Meriko's scar that night in the rain, the rain I had caused...

     "No. Try again." Came the voice once more, the voice of the one who had touched my face in the dark.

     "I...who?"

     "Are you awake yet, Yami?"

     Laughter filled my ears. I tried to move but a pair of strong arms were holding me tight against someone's chest. A woman's chest. But not one of my friends. How could a woman be so strong!? "Agh!" She laughed at me as I tried to fight her, but it felt as if I couldn't move at all. 

     Perhaps it was a spell she had cast?

     I was getting angry. I didn't understand. Where was Meriko, I had just been with her! We had fought Deus, had we not? What had happened? "Who the hell are you?"

     "Wake up, it's no fun if you don't wake for me!" Taunting, that voice... I recognized it as I had no other, a woman, no a monster, from the past. "You stupid mortal mind, be gone! I want HIM back! NOW!" She didn't know I/Yami was already awake?

     Then two hands I could feel had ran along my back as the other pair continued to hold me tight..."What the fuck!" She giggled, not like a woman would, but like a possessed fiend of some sort. The kind of sound you'd hear in a horror flick, from the throat of a glowing eyed child or something like that, Merick thought. But I/Yami knew the sound, had heard it right before going in with Lucien, I'd said I could handle it, no, her, and that it was my duty, and Lucien had accepted it at that, leading the way to the final battle as I/Yami stayed behind for some quick revenge... He, no, I- Yami, Yami Eien, I had killed this woman beast, had I not? Or was she only injured back then? I had thrown her into a volcano, or something to that extent, hadn't I? Meriko would remember. She had helped me.

     "No, no nonononono, little darling, wake up now. Don't close your eyes, that's no fun for me. I want you. Wake for me now." She said. I hadn't been aware I had closed my eyes again, but then, she could see better than me at the moment. Actually, as I recalled, she always could... How had I killed her? "Not with water." Marick heard Yami say. I said. We were in the same place at the same time, it was wrong, only one mind, person, soul, existance, only one can be in here at a time! That's the unspoken rule! One at a time! Why were we the same? Yami puzzled over this, I puzzled over it too, not knowing what it was that was wrong but that the feeling was right. Somehow or another, the minds couldn't focus on why, we knew it was different for Lucien and Carl, they did it one at a time. Something about fighting a massive Dragon, in the air above TechStar... Not requesting help, but being there, fighting, and broadcasting the fact mentally, somehow. And wasn't I on the roof, my vision gone, and fallen to my knees? No, the woman held me in the dark, in a groundless reality, laughing over my helplessness in my confusion.

     "Not with water? You want to try to beat me? Well, you can't use your old tricks on me, SirenBanshee, you deformed, demonic little angel. Old Naga has learned a few magikz of her own over the years... Now let me play, take out your feathery black wings, pretty thing. I will pluck them clean, and your dark hair too! I want it weaved with tiny soft feathers as a necklace. I will pull them hard and break them fast and you will scream for me!" 

     "Naga, you..." She laughed at me again as I tried to break away. My water magic was useless against her, she also could breath under the water, and it didn't slow her down in the least. My newly acquired ability though... perhaps that would be her downfall?

     After the battle with Deus, well, more like during the battle and out of nescessity, I had learned to channel the waters with the winds into Ice, blending the elements nicely. It helped a lot, when I had frozen the bastard in place long enough for us to get a few good swings at him. Maybe it would work on Naga as well? I thought to distract her from my magic a moment. Anger is a good distraction most of the time.

     "Heard your brother died. So sorry." I said to her, my eyes were adjusting finally and I could see her green skinned face in the darkness, her yellow eyes flashing, the pupils wide and black, and her several pairs of arms waving in the air behind her big head as her snakelike tail began to coil around my legs. I kicked at her and she hissed in my ear.

     "He died because of your ugly, scarred up bitch. If it weren't for that Meriko's Lightning, then none of this would have happened!" She grinned evilly, her voice was angered and I/Marick flinched, she knew I could see her. What an ugly thing she was! Grossness beyond grossnes, her breath I meant...

     "Your brother killed her sister, it was well deserved." I/Yami said. Where was my sword, the Shiroi? I could feel the weight on my belt. It was there. I couldn't reach it though, she held my arms tight at my sides. I called on the water and she could feel it all around her. She laughed in bubbles as it surrounded us and held me still, we floated in the water and then she said that it was futile, whatever I thought I was trying to do. I focused mostly all of the water on her then froze it, causing her to drop me and let me fall to the bubble of water behind me, still floating in this nothingness surrounding. Her mouth was gaping wide. I had caught her. I drew my sword and sliced through the ice to stab her heart and take out an arm or two in the process. After that, I sliced her head off and the thing fell apart before me, her head falling one way, her body another, and her arms somewhat floating around in the blackness.

     Her spell fell apart and then with it, she and the blackness vanished. I/Marick was on the roof, once more, but this time it was different. My body had changed to that of Yami Eien, my black hair flew in my face as a slight wind surrounded me. I looked up to see Lucien was fighting a great dragon, I could see it now, clearly. Marick was utterly confused, I had placed him in a safe place in my mind where he could watch, but not interfere...being in charge again was a blessing. I/Yami read his memories and realized I had been reborn.

     But why? 

     I stood on the roof, hand on my sword, which I had sheathed, and let my wings out once more, they grew from my back, my clothing had been specially designed not to interfere with them. I was smiling, feeling again my sharp Banshee's teeth, reaching my free hand up to brush the long dark hair behind my pointed Siren's ears as I watched the man fight the dragon in the air, curiously. I wasn't going to help. He had it under control.

     I heard a voice below, one I recognized as Ran, saying that he was heading to the store for something, Domoen had taken off, and that Ryu and Yuri had gone out. That suited me just fine. Just myself and Lucien/Carl now. Man, would he have some explaining to do, Marick thought...

     WOC 9   
     WOC7 again  
     Back to Index 


	8. Wind of Change 9

     The Winds of Change Ch9 

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Tue Feb 4, 2003 7:01 pm  
     Subject: A feel of power

     I left The group as i was in need of some quick cash.

     "back to the pits"

     I arrived at skyreach just in time for an exebition match.

     "Im here for a fight" i said to the bookie.

     "DOMO sup yo" 

     "Nothing man just beating some mist monsters"

     "Damn thats gotta suck"

     "Fo Sho"

     ----------------------

     I stepped into the ring and threw my cloak to the side as i gripped my greatsword.

     Just the the battle song began to play....

     "How many people wann kick some ass"(OOC: Kick some ass by Stroke 9)

     "I love this song"

     And the battle begun with my opponent(OOC: Cloud from ff7) Gripping his big ass sword which he remarkably wielded well.

     He swung his sword in a unusual rising strike and i countered with my sword blade.

     The blades struck with a clash as we both staggered back from the force of the hit.

     I lunged at him as i attempted to psych him with my favotrite move.

     I slashed at his stomach and he did the usual dodge backwards,idiot.

     I followed through with a spinning kick to the chest and he staggered back i then slashed his sword from his hand and caught it from the air.

     I put the blade to his throat.

     "Give up or die"

     ".........Fine" he said as he gave the signal for surrender.

     :After fight:

     "Hey" i said to my opponent.

     "Yah?"

     "Ur not from here are you?"

     "No im from Midgar"

     "Wheres that?"

     "Not this planet"

     "A colony?"

     "Ya"

     "Damn deserters it's your fault our planets like this"

     "Why do you think i came back?"

     I wondered who he was and why he was here, no colony chump could be that tough...

    

* * *

     From: "Dracahl Nailo"  
     Date: Wed Feb 5, 2003 11:33 am  
     Subject: Aftermath of the meeting with Deus.....

     (KAI) I had been confronted with Dues, I had once worked with him in the past.

     "Kai... I require your skill again." Deus said in a loud and deep voice.

     "What now."

     "I want you to help me find the Millenial forms of the Heros."

     "And if I refuse."

     "You will die."

     "Fair enouph." I said still gripping the hilt of my sword. 

     (After Carl showed up.)

     I was standing beside Deus watching Lucien stand there with his sword in hand.

     "Lucien so nice to see you again, and Excaliber you still have that sword."

     "Kai you survived to and working for this scum."

     "Ya well he promises me riches and stuff, the glory of being good sucks."

     "You always were selfesh."

     "Well Lucien I bid you fairwell I got Millenials to hunt down." I said as Deus teleported to me back to the world in which I laid dormat in the mind of Vash. He hadn't tried to take control thus I had free rain. The man who sent to see Deus had left along with the girl. I jumped to the roof and looked around my suroundings, Such an advanced world. Candles that have no flame light the street. I lookded around to see a place to procure new garments. Alas a Garment building I entered the building hand on hilt.

     "I require garments." I said walking in.

     "You got any money."

     "Money I need no money just my sword." I pulled out Masamune and powered some SHADOW energy into it and cast Shadow Arrow knocking down the man. I then found cloths that suited me. (OOC: VASH but BLACK)I placed the sword in the jacket hiding it from the outer world and headed back to the building I had been put in.

     (ooc) Anyone who watches the new after this post mention that Vash Strife has gone missing. 

    

* * *

     - From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Thu Feb 6, 2003 12:14 pm  
     Subject: Ripple of my past

     -------------FLASHBACK--------------

     "Hey Domo Watch this." Selene Called

     "Im watching babe."

     I looked at my sister as she showed me her cartwheel she had learned from her friend at school.

     "Wow your really good at that."

     "Thank you Domo."

     I watched her as she walked to the kitchen to grab a cookie.

     "Don't eat to many."

     "I won't."

     Just then as i was reading the newspaper and ad in the clasifieds caught my eye.

     "Help required to exterminate pests"

     I didn't think much of it then i looked at Selene, we needed the cash badly.

     "I'll be back Selene i gotta go see about a job."

     "OHH can i come to, huh can i big brother." she exclaimed with delight.

     "Weeeeeeeellllllllll.......I guess you can this time."

     "YAY."

     I ripped the page with the ad on it and headed to the address on it. I began to have a sense of forboading in my mind as we got closer to the address.

     We came upon a large house with no windows on it only a door, the place wasn't even painted yet for fucks sake.

     We walked up to the door and i rang the doorbell, all the while selene hugging my legs in fear.

     "Im scared Domo."

     "Me too babe."

     Just then the door opened and a dark voice came through the door.

     "Are you here for the job?"

     "Yes I am."

     The door flew open and inside was a large foyer with stairs leading to the upper floors and a large dining hall in the room to the left, a large man dressed in a white cloak with the symbol meaning Life was on his back.

     "Come this way please."

     We cautiously followed him into the dining room where many other people were seated all in different color cloaks, and there seated at the head of the table was a man dressed in black.

     "Welcome to my humble aboad." said the man in black.

     "Im here for this job in the paper sir."

     "Yes i know...and who might this little girl be."

     "This is my little sister selene,say hello selene."

     "Hello." She said while quickly ducking behind me.

     Just then he motioned something to the man who brought us in, and with that he left the room. He returned about a minute later with a young boy with spiked golden hair.

     "This is my son Cloud, he will assist you in your task."

     "Umm i think i can exterminate a few pests on my own."

     "These ones i don't think you can........"

     I didn't realise it at the time but i was being set up to die. Me and Cloud walked into a large room with a few weapons in it. 

     "Pick one."

     "Ummmm........this one." i said grabbing a huge great sword.

     "Hahahaha think you can use that thing?"

     "I'll try."

     We then went into the lower levels of the house into a pitch black room with absolutely no lights.

     "Follow me." exclaimed Cloud. 

     He grabbed me and pulled me to a part of the room.

     "Stand here." he said.

     Just then the lights flew on and i realised that i wasn't in a basement, it was an arena.

     "Nocto Fom K'era Motr'e Deus" Came the chants from the stands.

     I looked to see that all the men who were at the table were now in a large circular Stand like area, and cloud was with them chanting.

     Just then i heard a muffled scream from above me and i noticed my sister dangleing from a rope.

     "YOU BASTARDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

     The man in black arose and motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

     "This is just a little game we like to play."

     "What kind of game?"

     "If you can find your way out of that maze before the time runs out, you and your sister can go free, but if you don't."

     "If i don't then what?"

     "Then you go free and your sister dies"

     "Bastard.........."

     A large part of the wall moved aside revealing a path into the maze.

     "Oh and by the way."

     "What."

     "It's pretty dangerous in there, so don't go dieing on us." He laughed.

     And with that a timer started beeping and i ran through the door as it shut behind me.

     The maze was more cavelike than mazelike and i noticed that the walls were wet.

     "This must be the old sewer system."

     My father before he died was a construction worker and he helped desine the sewer plans, so i had the upper hand thank god.

     I saw old signs that said "Aquaduct C leading to Apartments C-18."

     Lucky for me i knew what that ment as i ran towards the Apartments.

     Just then i got the feeling i was being followed.

     "Tap Tap Tap." went footsteps comeing closer and closer.

     I spun around to find a large yellow panguin type creature following me.

     "Well aren't you just cute."

     "Pipp Pip Pippi Pipi." it chirped

     I extended my hand to pet it but it pecked me.

     "Ow you little bitch" i Screamed as i chopped it's fuzzy little head off.

     Just then it sounded like there was 100 or more coming towards me at high speed, i decided not to stay for long.

     "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." i yelled running down the corridor fighting off little Panguins along the way.

     After a long while of running i finally reached the apartments and as i was about to be turned into Krill by the Panguins i leapt and grabbed the ladder.

     "Whew."

     I climbed the ladder and removed the manhole cover,only to find i was surrounded by the men from the house.

     "Well done Now take your sister and go." Exclaimed the leader.

     "DOMO." cried selene as they freed her.

     We both ran off in the direction of home, finally we would be safe at home.

     I thought wrong, for as we came up to our house our door opened and out walked the man in black.

     "Oh by the way boy." said the man in black.

     "What?" i said in fear.

     "You ran out of time." he said pulling out a large blade that glowed with a black light.

     He charged at selene who was screaming and i tried to block with the greatsword only to find it shatter against his sword.

     I fell to the ground as my sister's screams stopped, i looked over to see her fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

     And as the Man walked away i noticed something that i hadn't before, he had the symbol meaning death on his back.

     Present time--

     "AHHHHHHH." i screamed as i woke up.

     Why hadn't i remembered all this before?

     Had i been traumatized by that night?

     Just then i remembered back to the fight of that night, the fight in the pit's. It was Cloud who i had fought.

     Could seeing him have triggered those memories?

     Could the man in black be.......Deus himself? or an incarnation perhaps?

     Whatever he was i was going to hunt him down and kill him for what he did to Selene.

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Thu Feb 6, 2003 8:09 pm  
     Subject: A deathly choice...

     "I'll make you a deal, Nightblade." Deus said, pointing Cthrek Goru at me. "You kill one Millenial, just one, and I'll never bother you again."

     I held Excalibur ready, and began to circle him. "So what? You'll send creatures into the future, to attack the others?"

     "Yes. But they will never appear around you."

     "Some choice. Let me think about it."

     "Fine."

     I, or Carl rather, reappeared in his room, and the wall was repaired...

     ***CARL POV***

     I stood, and looked how I was dressed. Claw rips, never work. I changed into my band get-up, and grabbed my guitar hard-case, and my float board. I plugged in, and sped out of my house, over to Marick's...

     ***FLASHBACK***

     Vanchron shimmered, and vanished after my final attack. I turned, and sped back to the building, and as I got closer, I saw Yami. I landed, and took Yami's hand. "Yami, old friend."

     "Lucien."

     "This is some fuckarow, huh?"

     "Yeah. Good thing Deus fucked up, huh?"

     "I don't follow?"

     Yami pointed at my neck, and I felt there. There was a silver chain, very fine and strong, and there was a pendant with a very life-like wolf upon it. "The amulet..."

     ***END***

     After we had changed back, I explained what I understood to Marick, but that wasn't much. I knew Marick had bullied Issean into doing research for experts on us, and I hoped that he had found something... 

    

* * *

     - From: "Shadow Death"  
     Date: Fri Feb 7, 2003 11:31 am  
     Subject: The Hunt Begins

     (Kai) I had been staying in the building where I had first awaken thinking on how to fond these millenials. They were kinda my friends or so they thought. I pulled out Masamune, it seemed weaker than before. I remembered when my Magic was as good as the others but now I felt it slipping away, weaker than before. Oh well I never used my magic anyways, I used my sword to defet my enemys Magic is a cowards weapon. I looked out into the noice of the morning. Then I noticed a figure running with a guitar. I knew him from somewhere. I fallowed him on the building untill I lost him in the crowd of this place.

     Wait I remember this person fought against some of Deus' beast at a 'Club' with my host. I looked back along the road hopping to find something. I walked back to the edge of the roof. Then I saw it a boy with white hair walking casually. Who was this person who seemed to be fallowing the boy I was but lost him like I did. I watched as he talked to himself and he left. I decided to fallow this white hair boy....

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Fri Feb 7, 2003 1:32 pm  
     Subject: Throwing Kai Off the Trail

     We walked down through the crowded streets of Zanarkand. We were deeply immersed in a mental conversation. Fieren may not have been drawn out yet, but he was awake.

     Fieren argued.

     _ I thought (when they talk to each other, the 'we' deal is dropped)._

    

     I was about to respond when Fieren interjected. 

    

    

     Carefully, and ever so slightly, we looked up and lo and behold, there was Kai. So that is what he looked like.

    

    

     _ Fieren instructed._

     Suddenly, we turned and entered the store and rushed through into the kitchen. We saw the back door and swiftly opened the door and found ourself in an alley. We pulled out a Mist Bottle and scanned the area with our mind, he was on the same roof, waiting for us. We threw the bottle into the air and it shattered on the roof of the restaurant. Mist spread throughout the area like wildfire, and the deafening roar of the dragon could be heard. It was a big one. We leapt up onto the roof of the restaurant and observed Kai make swift work of the Dragon.

     Fieren said.

     We closed our eyes and felt the overwhelming power surge through us and when we opened our eyes, we were Fieren.

     Nitemare was strapped to my side and Kai and I stared each other down from across the street. 

     I spoke.

     _ Kai thought back, he was accustomed to speaking to me like this._

    

    

     I said.

     he asked.

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

     Kai said leaping away.

     I watched him jump away, still seeking out his quarry he wouldn't find, little did he know, he was looking at him. I closed my eyes and Bakura and I shared control again.

     "What a fool Kai is... we were right in front of him the whole time..." we said as we begun laughing.

    

* * *

     WOC 10   
     WOC8 again  
     Back to Index 


	9. Wind of Change 10

     The Winds of Change Ch10 

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Knowledge of times past...

    Marick POV

     Issean sat at his desk, plugged in and searching, while Lisa lounged on his bed. He was checking up on some of the files he'd found on the Millennials, and she was busy with more important matters, like running up his phone bill while gossiping with the girl down the hall and filing down her long red nails. I'd knocked on the door awhile ago and they seemed...busy... so I waited a time longer and then finally got that asshole's attention. I had kicked his damn door in. After they had gotten dressed, they took their seperate seats and got busy again. On what I thought was a more important matter.

     "I found one." He said after a few minutes of relative silence, well, if Lisa's chit-chat over the phone counts as silence during these circumstances. "He lives in the next city over, but you know, I think I can catch him when he's online and make an appointment for you, Carl, and him to get together. Yeah, wait a sec... Here he is... He's not too happy about it, but oh well. How about nine tonight?" 

     "Uh yeah, I will tell Carl. Just find me a chip with the data and I can have him online then too. I am certain since it was his idea, he won't be too busy." I told him, and he got right on to burning that chip for me. Once he gave it to me, I plugged it into my handheld, downloaded the data for myself, then placed it in my pocket for safekeeping.

     Now all that was left was to meet up with Carl tonight...

    

* * *

     From: "Shadow Death"  
     Date: Sun Feb 9, 2003 4:53 pm  
     Subject: Home again

     (Kai) I was sitting on a roof looking over this strange city, Then I decided to do what Fieren had said, I would let Vash have some control at least have his body in control I would keep active and when I need to take over again. I walked over to the ally between the two building and jumped down. 

     (Vash I'm letting you out now I will avenge your women but you have to let me have control when you deal with monsters.) I spoke to his mind.

     (Agreed.) He replyed. I thus let him have control again...

     (Vash) I was back to the real world this weird person was in my mind I liked what he brought with him. But I needed to get home. I walked out of the ally looking around trying to get my bearing I figured out I was a short 10 minute walk away from the Collage. I started heading home. I got to the collage I searched my pockets for my keys.

     "Vash yo bro where ya been Fuko hasn't went to class and havn't opened the door."

     "Hey Knives, I was out of town sorry." (Good answer Vash) Kai said to me in my head.

     "Oh where."

     "Ummm.... I had a SWAT thing."

     "Oh cool."

     "Well I'll go tell Fuko, alright."

     "YA see ya man." I unlocked the door and walked into my dorm Fuko was sitting in my chair.

     "Hey Kirisawa, sorry I didn't come back I had a SWAT thing I had to go to." I said as casual as possible.

     "Vash your back." She said jumping out of the chair and jumping into my arms.

     "Did you miss me Fuko?" I asked slyly (Well of course you imbicle!) Kai said.

     "Ummmm......" She blushed.

     "Its ok I'm here to stay." I said hugging her.

     "Good don't do that again ok."

     "Sure."

     (Kai) This Fuko girl Vash lived with I senced something familer from her, It was so close I could almost see it..... Miyu. 

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Off to Carl's place...

    

     I was heading to the address that Carl had given me. He said he'd lived there for a while and I could meet him with the information I found. Well, what Issean and I found, really. Have to give credit where it's due, ya know. Anyway, I thought I heard something behind me so I kept walking into an alleyway I was familiar with. I was near the Strip Bar, I knew. I listened and then recognized the voice of a woman, who was laughing and walking along with another person with heavy footsteps.

     "Come on, babe, let's get a room!" The man asked her. He was walking beside her, very close. I saw them round the corner and pass me by. She smiled as she passed, at him, and waved him off. "I am busy now, sorry!" She seemed to apologize. She wasn't interested in him at all. He kept pushing and things got a little too physical when he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the nearest wall just in front of the Kitty Corner's back exit. Her plastic cat ears fell from her head and clattered on the pavement. He began to kiss her. I was going to jump in and help her, as she obviously didn't want the attention, when I heard a gunshot from my right. The man slumped in her arms and fell to the ground. There was blood on her blouse.

     "Well, so much for that one." I heard Ryu say. Ryu was here??

     "Uh, thanks, but, uhm, Ryu, you didn't have to kill him..." The woman told him. "I will never get the blood out of this..." She didn't seem to mind the dead body at her feet as she bent down to retrieve her headpiece. Ryu shrugged and grabbed her by the arm, saying something about walking her home now. She walked with him, glancing behind her shoulder in my direction as Ryu made small chit chat about how his evening had been at work. I hadn't made a sound, but the girl seemed to know I was there... her eyes were searching in the darkness where I stood, until she gave up and followed my friend's lead. Apparantly the asshole already staked out her place. Or he was her boyfriend. I dunno with Ryu, he's such a nice guy, but seemed to have an alternative personality at the strangest times. Right now, she was probably safe with him, but I could bet a million when they got to her apartment, he'd be all over her just like the corpse I was walking over... sad... And he was supposed to be the stability of the band. I wondered wether or not I should take a vote for leadership. I know I, Carl, and Ran would back me. That just left our fearless leader and his little sister... 

     I heard Yami say. What the hell was up with that? Was he reading my thoughts as I made them. What an ass.

     "Stay out of my head, man." I said aloud, though it wasn't nescessary. I only had to think it for him to hear, apparantly. I heard him laugh and mutter something about being stuck there and having to deal with it...

     Oh well, off to Carl's place...

    

* * *

     From: "Shadow Death"  
     Date: Tue Feb 11, 2003 11:37 am

     (Vash) The next day after I had returned to Fuko, Kai had awoken me from my sleep...

     (Vash we gotta go find the Milenials) HE said in my head.

     "Why." I said curious about what he was talking about.

     (They are the ones who are behind the kidnapping of Fuko there.) HE said in my head.

     (Do you have any idea who they are.) I thought to him.

     (Well no but the people who helped you fight those Cat things are a good choice.) He said.

     (You mean that Cark kid and his friends, they o to Tech Star University.) I said.

     (Good get up and get dressed and bring that weapon you call a gun.) Kai said. I woke up being a quiet as possible it was 6:30 in the morning and Fuko was still asleep. I could here the mild beating of he party that was slowley dieing across the all I got dressed and grabbed m gun and placed it in my shoulder holster.

     (Alright good, Vash leave and lock the window.)

     (Why?)

     (Just in case right, what if they come back for Fuko again)

     (Good point) I thought I figured Kai could hear me. I went over to the door and flipped the lock shut I then left making sure not to wake Fuko, I then locked the door and headed down the hall.

     "Hey Vash buddy, awake come join our party." I heard a very drunk Knives from behind me.

     (Lose the idiot) Kai said.

     "Sorry Knives I gotta class can't." I said lieing but he didn't know that he was to drunk to look straight.

     "Ok cool man." he said and I headed down the hall. I went outside it was dark and there was no traffic around. I glanced at the sky to see a Full Moon out.

     (So Kai were to)

     (Well Tech Star is a good place then any.)

    

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Tue Feb 11, 2003 12:06 pm  
     Subject: Back to the house

     - I walked into the basement of the old house to find some traces of clues only to find the whole arena replaced by an old lab.

     "Hmmmm.........this wasn't here before."

     I walked over to a server and jacked in to see what i could find out from the info on it. There must have been hundreds of files on the Millenials and other such info but all the files were encripted.

     "I'll save this stuff for Carl and Marick maybe they can decript it."

     I also came upon some files for moveing plans as well as detailed blueprints of one of the colonies.

     "I got you bastards now."

     I then noticed a file that wasn't there before, a file titled "Guyver."

     "Hmmmm maybe i'll take that for later."

     So then i decided damn i may as well take all the info maybe it's useful. And with that i left to return to tech star college to show Marick and carl what i found.

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Tue Feb 11, 2003 4:17 pm  
     Subject: Zanarkand Covered in Mist...

     We were going over every failed attempt to defeat the Millenials. They all shared one thing in common, the Mist. It couldn't be that the Mist was the problem, it was the monsters that we had been summoning out of it... That had to be it... there wasn't enough of them. We knew that we could summon creatures, but we didn't know if we had any limitations. Could we summon an entire army? We must converse with the Master.

     we said.

     the Master said.

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade  
     Date: Tue Feb 11, 2003 6:05 pm  
     Subject: Re: [Wind_of_Change] Zanarkand Covered in Mist...

     I slammed into Marick on my way to his place. I had stored my Floatboard at work because the connecter wire was frayed, and i had slung my guitar case over my back. "Hey. I was just on my way to your place." I said, smiling.

     "Really? well, Issean and i found out some...some..." Marick broke off, staring.

     I turned, and saw a wave of mist about to collide with me.

     And I forgot my sword...

     LUCIEN POV

     I appeared in an explosion of light, shoving the Mist away. It collided back with me, however, so thick you could walk on it, but like always, you could see through it. Yami appeared in the same flash of light, and we advanced through the Mist, Excalibur and the Shiroi sword raised.

     Four rattacats leapt at us, and we hewed them down easily. Soon, Yami and I were embroiled in a huge fight. Blades flashed, and monsters fell. I could only hope that there was no limit...

    

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Wed Feb 12, 2003 11:05 am  
     Subject: No rest for the wicked.

     I stepped out of tech star college seeing as Marick wasn't there, good thing issean was nice enough to tell me where he was going. To bad i didn't know the way there.

     "Damn it got foggy all of a sudden."

     And with that i was surrounded by monsters large and small, i took down a few rattacats but they kept comeing for more.

     "Damn why won't you die."

     After a few minutes of fighting i finally got the idea that they weren't going to stop comeing, so i ran like hell.

     I had hardly gone a few blocks when i ran into a large minitaur with a bad temper.

     I swung my greatsword into it's thick back but it just pissed it off.

     It grabbed my leg,swung me around, and hurled me towards a wall.

     Not being the first time it had happened to me i spun into a half flip kicked off the wall and swiped at it's head leaving a large slash across his nose.

     It ran at me with maddening speed and rammed me with his head i got caught between it's horns so i did the only thing possible.

     I grabbed it's horns and with all the strength i could muster i pushed it's head towards the ground and it's horns got caught in the cement.

     I watched as the beast flipped in the air and crashed through a wall.

     I didn't wait around to see if it was dead, i had to find carl and marick to help them.

     I ran a few more blocks but lo and behold more rattacats.

     "There's just no rest for the wicked is there."

     I said with an evil grin.

     I clutched the hilt of my sword, dug my foot into a ground and charged into the oncomeing horde. 

    

* * *

     From: "Shadow Death"  
     Date: Wed Feb 12, 2003 11:30 am  
     Subject: Mist...

     (Vash) On my way to Tech Star that strange mist formed around me, it was thick but transparent.

     (Vash give me control.) Kai said

     (Ok.) I agreed then I felt a strange sence and I was back into the mind of this man.

     (Kai) Damnit Deus whats with the Mist, I thought being sure to block Vash from hearing it. I pulled out Masamune and continued to head towards the building in which I started. Then monsters swarmed around me.

     "Damn Ratacats go beat it I work for your master." I said waving at them. 

     (Why yell at our troups Kai) I heard a voice.

     (Because they stink Fieren, This is your doing right.)

     (With help from Master Deus.)

     (Whats the plan.)

     (We will attack the Millenials when there busy in battle)

     (Sounds like a plan.) I looked back to see Fieren standing there looking at me.

     (Leed the way)

     He then lept up onto a roof I then fallowed him. 

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Damn mist again...(Marick POV)

     After the incident near the Kitty Corner, I had continued off towards Carl's place. Surprisingly enough, I ran into the guy on my way there, he was in a hurry to meet up with me at MY place, so of course we managed to meet in the middle. He didn't have his floaterboard with him, which was unusual, I thought I should probably get one for myself too, but Yami thought it was a ridiculous idea... this from a guy with wings... Whatever.

     He started to aks me what kind of shit Issean and I had found on the net, then I noticed something moving sluggishly in the far street behind him. It was a mist cloud, heavy and rolling across the ground. And with it, per usual, a horde of Cattarats and other fiendish creatures that I hadn't thought of a name for yet. I guess from the look on my face he realized we were in deep shit again. He spun around but when he reached for his weapon, his hand came up empty. What a fine time to forget it! I was about to go for my Tech Blade when Yami told me to be quiet and he would take care of it... After what the guy did to the Naga bitch, I figured he knew what he was doing.

     I let go and as soon as I did, he took over, changing completely into that strange form he has, not like an angel, but similar. I could see from the corner of my/our eyes that his dark wings were flexing beside us. Beind them, in my field of view, Carl had also let Lucien take over. Lucien now had a sword, a very nice one, the same one from before on the rooftop that night. Yami Eien had his Shiroi sword as well. When he drew it, the blade seemed to glow faintly against the dark light of the mist surrounding us. Not a moment before Lucien took a step forward they seemed to be on us. We were backed against the wall. The man charged through them and those that he didn't kill were crawling back to their feet and heading my/our way. When Yami finished them off, he followed behind Lucien and slashed through the horde to his right and just behind him. Man, was he being sloppy today, but I couldn't blame him, there were way more than before and they were coming at us so fast it was almost hard to see. 

     I heard a screaming in the distance... Yuri! Had she been out while the monsters came rolling into town? I/Marick didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but I/Yami couldn't leave Lucien here alone, the Cattarats would get him from behind. I called up a wall of water to block off the mist down three streets, leaving a path open for Lucien to retreat down. The deluge rolled in, only in the roadway, not a millimeter from the building, but enough to block the mist from advancing toward the man who was still fighting through the masses. I set the spell to hold for twenty minutes, calling the waters to rise almost to the sky, and then informed Lucien that I would be back shortly if all goes well. I had to check on one of Marick's friends.

     He barely acknowledged I had said anything, but the number of monsters attacking him had decreased greatly. Apparantly Cattarats don't like water, or they can't swin through the wall I built for them. Marcik was concerned that I had possibly drowned some people in the city with that deluge, but I informed him it was only in the roads nearby and only the monsters were caught up in it; plus, over the years I had learned to make it vanish as it had appeared, rather than to fall and soak the earth below. But if an idiot wanted to walk into it, that was fine by me... I flew off to the north in search of Yuri. I then noticed that she wasn't the only person I sensed out and about that night. There were a few others, someone I/Marick recognized as Domoen was fighting his way through a minotaur towards the wall of water I had just created, I watched as I flew by and I think he didn't notice me at all. There was another familiar person out and about. I thought it was Bakura, but I couldn't be sure without visual confirmation. I didn't see the white haired guy anywhere when I searched the streets. He could have been in a building or blind spot.

     The mist was all over the city now and it was very difficult for Yami to even see the roadways in some places. The place I had felt Yuri in was just up ahead, but very near by and to my left, I/Yami felt the presence of someone I hadn't felt in ages. I think I almost fell from the sky when I realized it-Meriko was here! Of all the places to be, she was here and now and I had to find her. Yami beilieved that Meriko was more important than Yuri. I/Marick was infuriated that my other self would leave my current day best friends behind to save one that had lived millenia ago. But Marick wasn't in control now, and the wings belonged to Yami, so Eien won and went in search of Meriko instead. Yuri would just have to wait.

    

* * *

     WOC 11  
     WOC 9 again  
     Back to Index 


	10. Wind of Change 11

     The Winds of Change Ch11 

* * *

     From: "Delith"  
     Date: Thu Feb 13, 2003 10:39 am  
     Subject: Admin-sama posts

     The wall of water was at my back, and I slashed and flailed wih my sword, trying to clear an area around myself. I felt awkward, uncertain in this world that was, it seemed, without magic. I could feel magic energy only in the Millenials, or others from that era. I knew where Yami was, and I could sense Kai, as well as another form, but it was to hard to tell who it was.

     The creatures around me backed away, and I turned, to see the leering face of a freakish creature, one I had fought in Deus' lair, and one that had nearly killed me. Had it not been for Yami, Fieren and Kai, it I would have died. 

     "Sindrial..." I whispered, my stomach feeling cold and empty. The creature struck me in the chest, and I flew backwards. I flipped over, and landed on my feet, sword held out behind me, reversed. I began to pour my essence into it, charging it.

     Sindrial approached me, ready to tear me apart.

     A burst of steel bees slammed into it's chest, spraying blood away from it's grotesque body. I threw a glance up at a nearby rooftop, and saw it lined with police, each one holding what Carl called an automatic rifle. Sindrial roared with rage and pain, and leapt forward, but the police had done what was needed.

     They had let me finish charging my attack.

     I leapt into the air, high over the police, nearly to the top of Yami's wall of water. I brought my sword forward, bringing it upright, and dropped, sword over my head.

     Sindrial split in two, and I bounced off the ground, into the air, and sped after Yami...

    

* * *

     - From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Thu Feb 13, 2003 11:10 am  
     Subject: Some Fecked up shite

     I slashed the little bastards from saround me but they wouldn't stop comeing forward, and to make things worse,i was breaking a sweat......

     "Little fuckers stop poking me."

     Little rattacats were nibbling at my feet so i crushed there heads with my heel. just then i noticed a large beast of abnormal proportions chargeing towards me. I didn't know just what it was or why i should fear something whose right arm was bigger than his left and hobbled.

     But i should of ran.....

     "Smack." Before i knew it it was at me and i got slammed through a post right beside me and into some parked car.

     Lucky for me it had an alarm and the ratacats were scared of it, so they ran leaving only me and this beast.

     Then i noticecd why it was so fast, it could change the proportions of it's limbs at will.

     I attacked it at top speed and slashed at it's arm, but it shrunk it's arm and i missed.

     "crack" over my head with the pole i broke.

     I was getting my ass kicked, badly.

     And then before i knew it i saw the beast get slashed in half and behind it was a man with long golden hair and a white cape with a really strong looking sword.

     He flew towards me, yes,FLEW and grabbed the back of my shirt and carried me off.

     "Who the fuck are you"

     But he just ignored me and sped off.

     I felt like i knew him from somewhere and i kept getting a strange aura from him almost magical.

     But then again there was all this shit happening so i wouldn't be suprised.

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     I think it's alive...I am not sure... (Marick/Yami Pov)

     "She's nearby, Meriko." Yami said. I/Marick, didn't like this at all. Yuri had been in the other direction, not this way! It wasn't right! This woman could probably take care of herself, yet Yami was so determined to meet up with her that he would chance sacrificing my best friend just to go to this bitch that probably died some millenia ago.

     I tried to get control again, but found that if Yami really wanted something, he was going to get it. I wasn't as strong as he was in that respect.

     He landed on the roof of a fast food restaurant that was surrounded by a wall of mist on all sides but the top. There was some sort of winged creature fluttering around below, shrieking and chasing after the humans on the ground who could not run away fast enough to avoid their assaults. The creatures looked like women, with breasts and all, but they had wings instead of arms. They reminded me/Marick of some kind of mideval drawing of a harpy or something like that. They seemed to love just circling the small crowd of bystanders below and shooting humongous balls of flames in front of those who tried to escape. When the fireballs impacted with the earth, it shook the building to it's foundation. From the looks of it, it would probably hurt like hell to be hit by one of them, provided you lived through it, but something told me that Lucien, Yami, and anyone else with such amazing powers would probably make it out with only a burn or two to show for it... It seemed that Deus was dishing out some meaner monsters and letting his real power start to show. 

     They didn't even care that as they tossed their powerful fires out at the people, they often times took out a small pack of Rattacats, or Cattarats, whichever was taunting the people on the ground at the time. (And yes, there did seem to be a difference between the strange creatures. Marick recalled that the Rattacat was the thing he had seen first, with the dismmbered foot, and the Cattarats had the spines, most often, and went after the millennials more often.)

     "She's inside..." Yami was muttering, as he flew down and broke a window to gain entrance to the building without getting caught up in the flames that were shooting by. Inside, the building was on fire. The counters were burning and there were people huddling in the corner where the fire alarm had set off the sprinklers. "Go out the window, but watch out!" Yami yelled at them. They hesitated then ran for it when the fires seemed to die down outside. The harpyladies seemed to have found someone else to bug now. Yami began to head for the back of the building, where he still sensed the woman he was so desperate to meet up with. Apparantly, she was in the rest room. Figures. Girls always spend all of their time there, so why not girls from the ancient past too? 

     Anyways, he busted the door down to see a woman with a very dark blue type of body armor, holding a sword, pinned down beneath a very ugly looking snake type creature. It was another Naga. Yami flexed his wings and stepped into the room, making sure that they didn't get caught on the narrow door frame. "Let. Her. Go." He ordered. The Naga looked up and hissed at Yami. I/Marick recognized the woman now that I had a good view of her. It was the woman from the dreams I had been having, but now she had a terribly ugly scar on her face, from that incident in the rain, long ago. Jena. It happened when Jena had been killed.

     The Naga grabbed Meriko around her neck and wrenched the sword from her hand, tossing it to the ground. Yami had his Shiroi out, ready to use it against him.

     "You again." The Naga hissed at him. Again? I/Marick thought. Had they met before?

     "It's been a while, no?" He hissed. Meriko tried to get free and he wrapped his tail around her legs.

     "Die you bastard." Yami encased the creature in a block of Ice and then proceeded to free Meriko, who fell into his arms, tired. "Now I can..." She smiled and touched Yami's arm, then suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker and a bolt of lightning shot up from the floor and fried the sucker. The floor was covered in water and ashes. Her lightning didn't even touch us, I/Marick thought.

     "Now, for Yuri!" I managed to say. The woman looked at my/Marick's face in confusion, then said something inaudible before passing out. Yami smiled and carried her into the next room, which had grown quiet, as the monsters had all ran after one who had followed us here. "Marick, I think you have little to worry about."

     "What do you mean?" It must have looked odd, well, providing anyone could see me talking to myself like that.

     "Yuri's in safe hands. You're holding her right now." Yami informed me, his voice loud over the sprinklers. The smoke and heat in the room didn't seem to bother him at all. I/Marick would have been choking.

     "What??" 

     "Just like you are my body in this world, she is Meriko's as well. You see, we didn't live throughout the millenia, we were 'reborn' in you." 

     'Oh, that's just nice...I got a ghost in my head...' I/Marick thought.

     'I heard that, Marick.' Yami started to laugh as he walked out of the building, presumably towards a safe place to hide Yuri. 

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Thu Feb 13, 2003 6:34 pm  
     Subject: Re: [Wind_of_Change] In the fires... (Marick/Yami Pov)

     I held Domoen by one arm as I sped through the air, moving and seeking Yami's mind. i found it, and Meriko's as well. I set Domoen down on a rooftop, and turned to find some Harpies blocking my escape path. I smiled slightly, and drew Excalibur, which I had sheathed after hacking the Membermorph into two. "Stay here domoen." I said, my voice rich and melodious. I loved the sound of it after a millenia.

     "Like hell I'm just going to stay here bub!"

     I spun, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him head over heels. I pointed Excalibur at him. "Stay."

     I spun, and attacked the Harpies. They fired huge fireballs at me, but Yami, Kai, Fieren, and I had long ago learned how to counter it. I simply spun my sword in tight circles, and slammed them aside. I hit the side of one building, actually shaking the whole structure, then bounded off, Excalibur flashing. I dropped four of the five harpies, and turned to face the last one. It scowled, and fled. I cast a minor healing spell on Domoen, him being a human, he would need it, then picked him up, and leapt to the ground, landing by Yami. He gently held Meriko in his arms.

     "Yami. How is she?"

     "Tired. We ran into Naga again."

     I frowned, then said, "I think I'm starting to figure Deus out here. he can send anything we've fought beore at us, again and again, because he can take them from whenever they died."

     Yami nodded. "You're probably right."

     -Sorry to interuppt, but a street in the middle of the mist isn't really a good place to talk about this.- Carl said.

     "Carl just brought up a good point. We should get the youngsters out of here, then start cleaning up."

     "Youngsters?" Domoen exclaimed.

     "We're about several thousand years older than you boy." Yami said acidly.

     Domoen scowled.

    

* * *

     From: "Fieren Lochan"  
     Date: Fri Feb 14, 2003 9:58 am  
     Subject: Continuing to Summon

     Deep underground, in an abandoned subway station, we stood chanting the summoning for the next wave of creatures, but our power reserves were dwindling away. It wouldn't be long until we needed to find a replacement, which would be easy enough. We stopped chanting and the pentagram on the floor disappeared. More creatures had come forth, and I knew Yami wouldn't like the dozen Naga's we summoned especially for him. We pushed our hood back onto our shoulders and ran back into the streets, none of the Millenials were in the area so we had free run of the place, it was time to find a place to rest until our reserves had built back up. We drew the hood back over our head and ran into the system of alley-ways that we had discovered were very common in Zanarkand. Left. Right. Right. Left. It was never ending, and before long, we wondered where it would end. So we stopped running, and leapt into the air. Dragonwing wasn't far from here. We could recruit some followers there.

     When we arrived on campus, we were surprised to see that there were no monsters here. They must be following Kai. The Master had told us that he had given Kai some recent orders, and informed him of the plan, never once saying our name. We liked it that way. Then we saw Vash's simpleton brother, Knives. He had some friends with him, excellent, with their combined power, we could control them and make them summon for days on end! It didn't matter to us whether or not they died (don't worry shadow, Knives isn't going to die). We stopped and began the laborius task of taking over several minds at once. It was extremely difficult, and we didn't think that this current body was capable of it, so Fieren took control.

     Taking over all of those minds was easy. Now to take them to that abandoned station where I of course, would not be. With my powers, I could control these fools from miles away. I sent them in the direction of the station, while I went back to Bakura's dorm room. The first mind that would summon, would be one called Michael, then Chad, then Brad, then John, then Knives. In that order, no sense making them all summon at once, that might even weaken my hold on them. So far, this plan was working like a charm, the Millenials can't hold out much longer, I can feel their power slowly draining away. Then, they will die, and nobody will stand in the way of Deus...

    

* * *

     - From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Fri Feb 14, 2003 9:59 am  
     Subject: Time to rock

     I was grabbed by the man known as yami this time and yanked back into the air.

     "Who are you guys?"

     "We are Millenials." Answered Yami.

     "Those things Carl and Marick were looking into?"

     "Yes and you should probably know we they are reborn forms of us."

     "I don't think i understand."

     Just then Yami gave Marick voice control and i understood what he ment by they are reborn forms. 

     "So what will happen to Carl and Marick now that you are free?"

     "I don't know, they seem to be pusshed back in our minds right now, able to see and feel what's happening but not control anuthing."

     "Ooooohhhhhhhhhh."

     We flew on for a while then finally landed just beside Tech star university and i was put down.

     "Tell me Domoen Kashu, what has happened to the magic of the planet."

     "What do you mean magic? i've never seen magic until now."

     "Hmmm something must have happened to it before your time then, although it makes it easier to sense each others magic it will prove easier for the enemie to find us as well Lucien."

     "Yes i agree Yami we need to think of a strategy as well as find the others."

     Yami and Lucien just sat there, with a strange look as if they were feeling for something in the city.

     "Over that way, about 4 miles south by south west, there is a great magical essence, it may be one of our own." exclaimed Lucien.

     "I sense it to, let us go but be cautious you never know what else may strike us when we are least expecting."

     So again i was grabbed by Lucien (What are they taking turns or something) and i was pulled back into the air, we flew by people running in terror, and police trying futily to kill the monsters.

     " Something approaches." Yelled Yami.

     Quickly acting Lucien threw me towards the roof of a nearby building as he motioned to Yami. He snapped his fingers and a patch of gel like water stopped my fall.

     Just then it looked like maybe 20 or 30 Harpy things came flying towards them. They dissapeared from my sight and before i knew it 15 died then 20 then the rest.

     "Damn what are you guys on speed or something?"

     "Speed? what is that?" Asked Lucien.

     "It's a....... o well nevermind."

     "Hmmmmm speed, it sounds like a form of magic."

     "Ya the same kind as magic mushrooms."

     Just then it looked like he was thinking to himself, i guessed Carl was explaining to him. Then he finally got the joke and found it rather amusing.

     "I like you boy perhaps you can be of use to us."

     I was grabbed yet again and we again sped off towards wherever we were going.

    

    

* * *

     From "Chys Lattes"

     Meriko Awoke (Yuri POV)

     Yami was standing there just watching Lucien talking to Domoen. They didn't seem to notice that I had woken up. I stood too, stretching my arms and legs, and wondering just what the hell happened. Meriko was quiet, letting me walk around as her. Strange, that it felt so heavy, the armor she wore, and the scar on her face seemed familiar but far away. I had seen it in a mirror before and known what it was from. Bad memories. I didn't want to think of them. She seemed to be a bit confused, sensing something far off that the others were neglecting to realize was approaching from deep in the ground. 

     "Yami..." Meriko said. "I think there's a Naga on it's way... no... make that more than one..." Yami looked up and raised his right eyebrow. he twitched his wings then reached for his sword. Stupidly, Meriko reached for hers, but forgot that it had been dropped in the restaurant's bathroom after the incident with the male Naga. Wonderful. 

     Domoen was looking around and not seeing anything. Lucien was quietly staring at the ground below, seeming to sense the same thing that Meriko and now Yami were keen to... 

    

* * *

     From: "shiningsun_820"  
     Date: Sun Feb 16, 2003 7:50 pm  
     Subject: 10,000 Strong

     I stood there looking around at my strange yet powerful companions who were staring off into the north, awaiting something. Then i noticed something that filled me with dread. There was a vast army of those naga creatures pouring towards us. We could see them emerging from the mist in vast quantities.

     "There must be hundred's of them." i yelled.

     "Actually there are 9839 so far." Yami exclaimed unserprised. "As well as 20 females."

     (OOC: Chys had to edit, sorry, for post continuity...)

     "Your not afraid of that in the least?"

     "Of course we are but we learned long ago that theres no point in being afraid of death, we all end up there anyway."

     "Hey Domo, can i ask you a favor." Yami asked.

     "Whats up?"

     "Watch Meriko for me when they get here."

     "..........sure." 

     The Naga's came closer and eventually reached the building we were on. They began to shake the building in unison, so much it almost knocked it down.

     Lucien took the light from the neighbouring buildings and formed it into a ring around the building and used it to push the Nagas away.

     Meanwhile Yami was Creating huge ice chunks to smash the nagas with.

     The Nagas flew back about 30 feet from the blast while huge ice chunks were pelting them. 

     Meriko moved forward and began to summon lightning from the sky, she zapped about 100 of them before she passed out from the pain.

     I took Meriko and layed her in my Cloak on the ground and pulled out my handguns.

     I went to the edge of the building and shot down at the Nagas and i took down about 30 of them with shot's to the head.

     Light energy water and slashes and explosive sounds filled the night air with a power id never seen in my life.

     We realised it would do no good to continue fighting them as more were emerging from the mist.

     They eventually overwhelmed us and they got hold of the building.

     Yami and Lucien barely managed to grab hold of Meriko and me before the building crumbled to the ground.

     "You have just witnessed the power Deus can command, he could fill this city with Much more devastating creatures than that if he felt the like it, the question is, when will he." Lucien Said to me and Yami.

     "He's Toying with us Lucien." Yami said.

     "I have a question you guys." I asked.

     "What is it?"

     "How does Deus get all this mist here in the first place?"

     "Thats a good question, he must have either an Avatar of some sort or a willing being to dispense it, but who."

     "We must find the source quick Lucien or we will soon find ourselves with horrors the both of us cannot defeat alone.

    

* * *

     From: Delith Nightblade   
     Date: Mon Feb 17, 2003 10:06 am  
     Subject: Zanarkand subways...

     ooc: Heh, 10,000 nagas, male or female, would still be more than we could handle.

     ic: We flew away from the shrieking hordes of Naga's, and they never saw us go. Yami and I were locked onto the magical energy, and we went there. We arrived over it, and saw nothing. I turned to face Yami, who held Domoen, while I held Meriko. "Domoen, I want you to get out of here. Find a secure place, and hide. I doubt Deus wants you. It's us he's after." My tone left no room for argument, and I continued, "Take Meriko with you. She'll only be in more danger if she goes with us."

     He nodded, and we landed. I handed Meriko to him, and he sprinted off down the streets.

     "are you sure about this Lucien?" Yami asked me. "Yeah, I'm sure. We just have to be careful, that's all."

     Yami looked around. "The magic is right here Lucien. But I don't see anything."

     I smiled slightly, then slammed my fist into the ground, relieing on my inherited strength to put my fist through the ground.

     It did.

     I could feel the light down there, and I gathered it into my hand, creating a platform with it. I told Yami to stand back, and I wrenched my arm backwards. The chunk of street ripped away, leaving a jagged hole. Yami raised both hands, and a massive water cyclone appeared, surrounding us, keeping the monsters away. We leapt into the hole, and I saw a symbol on the floor. It was a box in a circle, with a smaller circle farther in. Four long golden, the whole thing was golden, spokes extened in the four directions, one to each corner of the box, where the box touched the circle.

     It was called a Grace, and I knew two people capable of creating one.

     Deus Soulreaver, and Fieren Lochan. I doubted any of the others knew, because Fieren had told me before I had met up with any of the others.

     A man stood shaking at the center of the circle, panting, exhausted with the effort of summoning so much. I didn't know him, but he had a glazed look in his eyes, one that said he as unaware of our presence. Several others were in the room, but they were already dead. I gathered a small ball of light, and fired it at the man.

     It took him square in the chest, and sent him out of the Grace, which soon vanished.

     Then, from behind us, I heard a ghostly, metallic chittering sound. I slowly turned, and saw a black-robed creature, flanked by several large, brutish creatures. These things looked like Trolls, but weren't as hairy, nor as smart. They were called Dawn-men, and the thing in the black robes was a Seeker, a bug-like creature that Deus had created from a fly, and one of my best friends, Kiran Selvin.

     With a wave of it's amr, it sent the Dawn-men towards us, and Yami and I stepped apart, giving each other room to work.

     I drew Xecalibur, and Yami drew the Shiroi sword. We stood our ground, and attacked. The trick to fighting the Dawn-men, as we had learned, was not to hack them to bits, but to thrust low into their bellies, where their hearts were located. The Dawn-men fell quickly, and then the Seeker, ripped away the robe covering it. It's body was segmented, and slimy. It had two bulging black eyes, and a gaping mouth, filled with needle-point spikes.

     This creature, was much harder to kill...

    

* * *

     WOC 12  
     WOC 10 again  
     Back to Index 


End file.
